A Intenção É o Que Conta
by The Freedom Fighter
Summary: Uma profecia é feita ao redor de Hades. Sem que ninguém saiba ele pode estar de volta para lutar pela terceia vez, tudo por causa de uma possível relação amorosa... Athena e os cavaleiros tem de impedir antes que algo pior aconteça.
1. Default Chapter

**_A Intenção é o que conta..._**

Por: Íris Branden (The Freedom Fighter e suas enxeridas Musas nada inspiradoras)

Catástrofes naturais, revoltas nacionais, o mundo à beira de um colapso generalizado... Tudo indica que há mais um deus maluco à solta, e os cavaleiros de Athena se preparam para a batalha iminente, quando uma jovem muito estranha entra em suas vidas, disposta a bagunçar de vez o coreto...

Eles não perdem por esperar...

Diclaimer: Obviamente esses lugares e personagens citados não nos pertencem... Talvez porque nem eu e nem a Fighter sejamos geniais o suficiente pra criar esses trecos todos... Mas o que vale é a gente avisar, né? Seria muito feio se a gente ficasse com os créditos sozinhas... (Tô brincando!) A gente nem escreve bem, pra ficar com algum crédito que seja...

**Nota da Autora: **bom, essa fic foi escrita (ou melhor, bolada, porque eu já tenho a continuação dela toda pronta antes desta aqui, o princípio de tudo... já viu isso, capítulo dois pronto antes do um? Pois creiam, eu consigo essa proeza...) antes que eu visse a Batalha de Éris (numa fita que quase pifou o meu vídeo, mas vi!), tendo assim dois furos ENORMES (maiores do que o buraco aqui perto de casa, que estourou uma tubulação de água e inundou a rua... mas o que isso tem a ver com a história?), mas que eu só posso dizer quais são depois de apresentar uma figurinha marcada nessa fic... Eu não escreveria nada sem ela, podem ter certeza (sem ela e sem o meu teclado, que de vez em quando dá siricotico e não pega algumas letras). E por falar nisso, muito prazer pra quem não me conhece! (dãããã... é claro que não vai conhecer... que idéia, lesada!). Tudo bem, me chamem de maluca que eu mereço. Só dá pra escrever aos poucos, quando algum enfermeiro esquece de fechar direito a minha camisa de força... brincadeira!

Ah, sim, mandem REWIEWS! Eu queria ajuda de interessados para montar uma corrente na internet contra as sebosas perfeitinhas deste anime (ficará claro na fanfic o quanto eu as detesto), mas mesmo quem gosta delas pode me mandar rewiews mesmo assim, nem que seja pra me malhar (ainda mais se for um leitor gatinho... hei, eu escrevi isso!). Eu adoraria saber o que vocês acham (é pra não apelar, senão eu vou acabar com uma folha só de nota inicial, e convenhamos, tá todo mundo aqui doido pra começar a ler a história em si!).

**Nota da enxerida que é agora co-autora e se recusou a deixar isso em branco: **Ois, gente! Eu sou a Fighter, a criatura lesada que ajudou a Íris a bolar o enredo da fic. Eu sou a mãe da Alena! Shuif, shuif, minha menininha tá crescendo e participando de fic importante! Ok, eu parei com essa crise de mãe orgulhosa! Que horror, eu só tenho 15 (na verdade quase 16, tia velha encalhada, mas quem se importa?) aninhos! Bem, vou parar de falar inutilidades (bem, eu sou inútil, o que mais eu iria falar?) e comentar a fic...

Essa Fic, como a Íris disse, é a revolta contra as Mary Sues! Nós odiamos Mary Sues! Por isso inventei a Alena no estilo Agatha Black. Como assim Agatha Black? Bem, ela é uma outra personagem minha. A primeira estouradinha que criei, só que para uma fiction de Harry Potter... Por isso, se você gosta de romper todos os padrões, seus pais dizem que é completamente louco e a maioria das pessoas te olham torto quando você dá aquele grito no meio da quadra da escola, leia isso aqui! Eu agaratio! começa a tocar a musiquinha do:Grupo Capivaaaaaaaaaaraaaaaaaa! Seu Creysson! Que tosco! Sintam-se livres para mandar Reviews me malhando até cansarem, aproveitem e comentem a fic...

Bem, eu tenho o costume de sempre deixar uma notinha básica... Pois é pela nota que a gente conhece o autor, não é? O povo que lê minhas fics de Harry Potter sabe que eu sempre deixo notas antes de começar a fic... Porque acho importante que os autores deixem as notas explicando as coisas direitinho... Eu amo ler notas, até mesmo quando são respostas de reviewers... Muita gente pula isso, mas eu adoro ver...

Antes que me esqueça: Eu NÃO sou CHATA! Ou egocêntrica, ou escalafobética, ou quadrada, ou maluca, ou qualquer coisa que meus "amigos" andam dizendo por aí! E Bran, eu vou te ajudar e vou contar o fim que a Eire levou (eu mesma bolei)... Oh, meu peito estufando de orgulho! Só me penalizo por aquela ridícula em forma de Mary Sue tenha o nome parecido com o meu... É a completa desmoralização de pessoas cujos nomes comecem com Ei...


	2. Prólogo

**Prólogo I: O Aviso nos olhos de Uma criança (que simpático!)**

Exatamente dois anos antes da nossa aventura se iniciar é onde se situa essa pequena situação que vos relatarei nesse primeiro prólogo. Exatamente um ano após esse dia, a batalha contra Hades se iniciou, onde todos os cavaleiros de Ouro sucumbiram, aos quais Athena não teve meios de trazê-los de volta.

Shaka passeava tranqüilamente pela arena de treinamento, organizando seus discípulos em batalhas físicas uns contra os outros. Eram todos iniciantes. Meras crianças com no máximo 11 anos, se fosse contar pelo mais velho entre eles. Daqueles 30 aspirantes a cavaleiros, provavelmente escolheria somente os 15 melhores. Por isso ele voltava toda a sua atenção para o pequeno cosmo que eles desenvolviam. Os que tivessem potencial iriam desenvolver suas técnicas segundo os ensinamentos de Buda.

Shaka os observava. Não exatamente com os olhos, mas com seu cosmo. Podia sentir o pequeno esforço de cada garoto ali presente. Eram esforçados, isso ele não podia negar. Tentavam o impressionar com todas as suas forças, mal sabendo que não era daquela forma que desenvolveriam seu cosmo. Eles deviam estar em contato com o mundo, sentir em cada fibra de seu corpo a vida emanando. Poucos deles conseguiriam chegar a essa conclusão, era verdade, contudo ele não esperava muito deles.

Um cheiro incomum de cerejas lhe invadiu o olfato, inundando-o de forma doce e inocente. Era estranho sentir o cheiro de cerejas por ali... Não havia cerejeiras no santuário, isso era fato. De onde viria o cheiro?

Sentiu um cosmo bastante inocente e inquieto nas imediações do campo de treinamentos, era como se uma de suas crianças tivesse despertado um poder um tanto acima do esperado e agora o estivesse chamando até ela. Hipoteticamente isso era impossível... Balançou a cabeça afastando tais pensamentos e continuou a observar seus pequenos.

-_Come find me..._ – Uma voz ressonou em seu ouvido. Chamando-o em inglês, cantando e o encantando... Era uma bela voz feminina, límpida e despida de qualquer sentimento. Virou-se para o lado onde a voz ecoara, sabia que não havia ninguém ao seu lado, mas estranhamente sentiu como se alguém tivesse lhe cantando aquilo exatamente ali. Também sabia que era o único a perceber, pois o treinamento dos jovens não se abalara. Talvez ainda não conseguissem ainda perceber esse chamado...

Shaka encaminhou-se até o pequeno arvoredo de onde vinha o insistente cheiro de cerejas, que parecia estar com urgência em lhe ver.

Adentrando um pouco mais o arvoredo, foi capaz de sentir mais forte o cheiro, e ainda pôde ouvir um a voz melodiosa e infantil dizendo-o sem fit�-lo:

-Até que enfim! –Ela disse com impertinência, parecia não se dar conta de com quem ela falava- Puxa, você é surdo? Eu tentando que você viesse me ver logo e você renegando os sinais... Eu só tenho 11 anos, logo minha mãe já terá deixado o Santuário e eu não poderei te dar o recado todo. Sabe, Athena quis falar com ela e alguém em sonhos mandou que eu viesse procurar o cavaleiro Shaka de Virgem. É você, não é?

-Sim. –Shaka apenas respondeu com desprezo. Como uma menina daquele tamanho podia lhe falar com tamanho descaso? –Quem lhe mandou me dar um recado e que recado?

-Ela disse se chamar Tália... –A menina disse calmamente, claramente dando de ombros- Disse que era pra mim procurar por Shaka e faze uma previsão. Não sei pra quê... Minha previsões ficaram vagas desde a morte do papai.

-Previsão? –Ele perguntou levemente irritado pela pose da garota, que teimava em se achar alguém além de qualquer mortal- Tália? Não conheço nenhum a Tália...

-Nossa! Você é lerdo, hein? –A menina respondeu irritada com a "ignorância" dele- Ela disse que era uma musa! E disse que eu tinha de lhe dar um recado importante. Esse recado se daria através de uma previsão.

Shaka ponderou por um tempo. Tália, segundo a mitologia grega, era a Musa da Comédia, filha de Zeus com a Memória. Se era musa da comédia, seria uma peça que a imortal quisera lhe pregar, fazendo-o se subordinar a vontade de uma criança mimada? Poderia ser, mas ainda assim, talvez fosse algo sério. Talvez Tália estivesse fazendo sua boa ação do século... As musas tinham fama de serem volúveis e más!

-Então que seja feita a vontade da irmã de Athena. –Shaka apenas respondeu aproximando-se do cosmo da pequena. Estranhamente, ele não era capaz de vê-la perfeitamente através do cosmo, como com todos os humanos comuns. Era como se ela fosse de alguma forma especial... Quem sabe, não seria ela a própria Tália?

-Abaixe-se, para que eu possa lhe tocar. –A pequena ordenou vagarosamente, parecendo ter mudado o ar arrogante e agora trat�-lo com a ternura de uma irmã mais nova.

-Certo. –Ele respondeu simplesmente e abaixou-se na altura da pequena. Esperou o contato que ela disse que teria. Sentiu as mãos pequenas e quentes tocando-lhe a pele do rosto. Foi um contato maravilhoso. Sentiu um poder emanando de dentro dela e passando para si, como se buscasse algo. Era um contato cheio de paz e carinho, o cosmo dela concentrado era bem mais forte do que ele previra. Como uma criança chegara a esse nível? Decididamente ela não era humana...

Com a mesma facilidade que o toque calmo e delicioso veio, ele se foi. A energia dela cessou a busca dentro de si. Incomodamente sentiu que perdera algo dentro de si, como se ela tivesse lhe arrancado algo importante.

Ele a ouviu levando as mãos a boca. Sua audição captava o mínimo ruído que se pudesse emitir.

-Eu... Eu... Não sei se devo! –A pequena murmurou assustada. As imagens pareciam passar por seus olhos com espantosa velocidade, assuntando-a- É sombrio demais para um moço bonito como o senhor...

-Diga-me, menina, do que se trata. –Ele pediu-a com simpatia, entendendo o medo que devia estar nublando os olhos de uma criança. Isso o deixava em contradição, se fosse uma deusa, não sentiria medo da previsão...

-É horrível! – A pequena respondeu assustada, suspirando profundamente. A voz tremia. Ela devia estar a beira das lágrimas- Hades voltará dentro em pouco! Prepare-se. Ele espalhará morte e destruição. O que era bom, se transformará em mal e o que antes protegia, agora ataca impiedosamente. É um mundo muito ruim pra se viver. Eu espero não estar nele.

-Garota, você tem certeza do que fala? –Shaka perguntou em alerta. Podia ser uma brincadeira da pequena.

-Absoluta! – A menina murmurou soluçando, mas com a voz firme. As lágrimas deviam ferir o rosto angelical- E tem mais! Sua vida cessará ao fim de tudo. Apenas os que ficarem verão Hades retornar pela terceira vez. Depois que você e todos os cavaleiros de ouro deste Santuário tiverem sucumbido... A terceira volta dele apenas depende do amor de dois jovens... Se eles se encontrarem, dê adeus ao mundo que conhece. Talvez você tenha uma segunda chance de vida, eu não sei! Eu estou confusa!

-Você não está brincando, est�? –Ele apenas perguntou horrorizado pelas palavras proféticas da pequena.

-Eu não brincaria com isso! –Ela respondeu e no minuto seguinte saiu correndo, desesperada. Shaka não ousou ir atrás dela, sabia que devia ser algo difícil para uma criança suportar. Mas correu até Athena e a alertou sobre o pergio.

Exatamente um ano depois, a primeira parte da profecia da menina se realizou. No entanto... Hades voltaria pela terceira vez? Era uma pergunta ainda sem resposta, mas que estaria prestes a ser respondida...

**N/E:** Vou escrever uma nota rápida, porque o BBB já tá começando! Bem, esse cap a Mari ainda não viu, mas sabia que eu escreveria. É só pra vocês terem já umas diquinhas, ou morrerem de curiosidade... That's it! Mandem reviews! Eu preciso do incentivo de vocês!


	3. 1 Um Fim Para Eire

**Prólogo II:**

_Um ano antes do início da nossa história..._

Eire andava pelas desertas ruas de Tóquio. Também, àquela hora da noite o que ela esperava? Quatro da manhã, não era hora para moça direita estar passeando inocentemente por aí (Desde quando moça inocente passeia até as 4 da manhã? Acredite quem quiser, eu só tô narrando a história para Bran...). A verdade é que uma das crianças do orfanato estava com febre alta, então Minu cuidava dela, enquanto ela fora comprar um vidro de remédios (alguém aqui está acreditando nisso? Nem eu!), mas isso fora por volta das dez da noite. Por onde ela estivera? Bem, ela não sabia dizer exatamente como parara lá... Quer dizer, sabia sim! Mas sentia-se decepcionada consigo mesma (se eu fosse ela também estaria).

Sentia-se assim tão mal, porque sabia que naquela noite jogara ao vento seu relacionamento de anos com Hyoga por causa de um bendito farmacêutico, solteirão, rico e muito, mas muito sexy. Ela simplesmente não podia dizer o que ocorrera ao certo, só lembrava-se de ter fitado-o intensamente e depois estar aos beijos com ele. Fora estranho à química que tomara conta. Porém ao observar aqueles grandes olhos negros, cheios de um brilho sensual, suas pernas começaram a tremer. Ela já havia visto isso em livros de romance, mas nunca acreditou que aquilo realmente acontecesse, mesmo porquê, julgara que o amor de sua vida era Hyoga e isso decididamente não ocorria quando os dois estavam juntos.

Depois sentiu algo preso em sua garganta. Era como se quisesse falar milhões de coisas ao mesmo tempo, mas não sabia nem ao menos por onde começar. Tal qual tivesse vivido apenas para abraça-lo e serem felizes. Como nunca seria com o ocupadíssimo Hyoga. Sempre tão obstinado em salvar o mundo, no entanto, sem qualquer tempo para ouvir seus pequenos problemas com as crianças. Mas o homem com quem tivera uma noite "quente", simplesmente quisera saber tudo sobre ela. Que lhe contasse inclusive os problemas corriqueiros de sua vida. Era fantástico! Pela primeira vez, tivera a impressão de não estar falando com um cubo de gelo, como Hyoga, e sim com alguém palpável e de carne e osso... E quanta carne!

Afastou tais pensamentos, concentrando-se apenas no que diria quando se encontrasse com Hyoga. Deus! Jamais desejou mago�-lo! Só queria ser feliz! Afinal, até ela merecia! E olha que ela nunca foi ruim para ninguém! Porém um ruído vinha de algum beco ali próximo... Ela ouvia sons altas como fogos de artifícios? Seria isso algo de usa cabeça? Talvez sim, pois estava nas nuvens!

De súbito sentiu algo cortando o ar bem próximo de si, e em seguida, uma dor excruciante em seu braço esquerdo, fazendo com que ela soltasse o pacote pardo no chão. Fechou seus olhos, tentando recompor-se da dor e continuar seu caminho. Respirou profundamente, tentando conter as lágrimas com as quais relutava, talvez sendo uma mistura de sua dor física, com a dor que sentia por dentro por ter traído seu namorado. Pensou que talvez aquele fosse o preço de sua traição... Lembrava-se claramente de alguém lhe ter dito que tudo o que se faz na Terra, se paga. Seria esse o preço? Deus, não podia ser!

Novamente mais estampidos cortando os ares. Devia ser tiros trocados por gangues! Maldita hora em que saíra de casa! Talvez se tivesse ficado em casa, tivesse poupado inúmeras coisas. Inclusive ter-se tornado um ser volúvel! Céus, passara a noite com um estranho! Mas não era hora de pensar nisso! Decididamente não! Seu coração estava disparado. O medo a fazia hesitar em tomar qualquer decisão. Droga de medo! Isso só servia para lhe aumentar a indecisão! Só servia para que ficasse ainda mais perdida no meio de tudo aquilo! Precisava correr dali! E sem mais conseguir pensar, tentando ignorar sua dor, saiu em disparada pelas ruelas...

Fora seu maior erro! Pois um dos gangsteres obviamente pensara que ela se tratava de uma integrante da repartição rival e sem qualquer piedade fizera o disparo fatal. O disparo que decidiria o futuro daquela jovem, que no momento encontrava-se mergulhada em seus próprios e banais problemas. Lentamente a bala fazia seu trajeto perante o atirador. Mais uma vitória que iria satisfazer sua chefe! Menos um! Mal sabia que quem estava prestes a atingir era apenas uma jovem mocinha que se deixara levar pela luxúria e traíra o namorado.

O tiro fora certeiro em seus pulmões. A jovem apenas pudera sentir uma nova dor. Uma que jamais sentira na vida. A bala perfurara sua pele, como se fosse um ferro em chamas, atravessando a pele de um boi, nas fazendas. Era estranho pensar que daqui a poucos segundos estaria morta. Os humanos têm essa mania de pensar que são imortais, e ela não fora muito além disso. Sempre pensara que sua vida colorida jamais se dissolveria em trevas, como acontecia agora. Sabia que seus pulmões foram atravessados. Estava próxima ao último suspiro, já que seu pulmão não conseguiria dar mais nenhum, já que a dor que sentia quando aspirava o ar, era bem pior do que o tiro que levara.

Talvez preferisse morrer ali, que a dor. Ela era medrosa, sempre soubera! Sempre tivera medo de ser feliz, de procurar coisas novas, de viver plenamente... E na única vez que fora feliz fazendo algo inusitado, ela perderia a vida. Mais lágrimas quentes rolavam pelo rosto, mas ela mal podia percebe-las, não quando estava prestes a ter sua existência findada. Ela acabara de chegar à conclusão de que usa vida correta, não a permitira ser feliz... Arrependia-se por nunca ter vivido, mas ao mesmo tempo estava feliz, pois naquela noite ela vivera... E fora feliz como nunca!

Piscou, com a dor de sorver mais uma porção de ar... Tentara se privar do oxigênio, mas simplesmente não podia parar de respirar porque queria. Respirar era um vício humano, não era fácil se abster... Talvez morresse quando não houvesse mais sangue algum dentro de si. Quis dar de ombros, mas sabia que não podia. Era bem horrorizante pensar que tivera de levar um tiro e estar à beira da morte para se dar conta de que nunca vivera realmente. Nesse momento, sentiu sua visão se turvar, já não podia enxergar as estrelas no céu, pois elas se misturavam e se confundiam... Sentia que este era realmente seu último suspiro.

Viu um vulto correr para perto de si. Era uma mulher. Vestia-se de preto, e parecia que lhe levantara a cabeça. Ela viera lhe socorrer. Eire temia que fosse demasiadamente tarde. Estava próxima ao seu derradeiro fim.

- O que aqueles gorilas lhe fizeram? –A mulher lhe perguntou horrorizada, tentando erguer seu corpo e lhe levar para algum lugar.

- Eu... Diga a Hyoga... –Eire balbuciou esforçando-se para dizer tudo nesse pequeno fôlego que lhe restava- Que perdoe… a Eire…

Usara todo o resto de ar que lhe restara, agora descansaria em paz, sabendo que deixara seu recado para seu namorado. Fechou os olhos, já não resistindo a perda aguda de sangue. Agora Eire fazia parte do passado, pois mesmo que a moça chegasse com ela ao hospital, nada poderia traze-la de volta. Pois Eire, já não mais pertencia ao mundo dos vivos.

No Monte Olimpo, as musas, filhas de Zeus com Mnemósime (a Memória), comemoravam a morte de Eire com vinho e champagne,como boas deusas enxeridas que eram.

- Cara, isso foi lindo! –disse a bela e sensual Érato, musa da poesia erótica- E olha que teve até um dedo meu! Temos de mandar um cartão de agradecimentos a Eros, por ter nos ajudado a fazer a mortal se apaixonar pelo farmacêutico.

- Lindo? É tudo o que você diz? –Estressa-se Melpômene, musa da tragédia, dramatizando demasiadamente suas palavras- Eu tive o maior trabalho para deslocar aquela maldita guerra entre gangues para lá e você diz que é apenas lindo?

- Nosso pai, não vai gostar nada! Estávamos proibidas de se meter nas vidas dos mortais! –Comentou Polínia, musa da poesia sacra, em meio a uma oração pela alma de Eire- Lembra de quando nos intrometemos na vida de nossa irmã, Terpsícore? Ele virou uma fera! Tudo porque quisemos adiantar um pouco a história dela. Ele disse que tudo tem seu tempo certo!

- É, e no final o genitor dela na Terra morreu por causa da Mel... – Comentou Érato, sorrindo maldosamente- Mas vocês viram a que homem lindo que se tornou aquele menino que ela escolheu? Quem não queria um homem daquele?

- Vênus estava brilhante, naquela época! –Disse Urânia, musa da astronomia, observando mapas astrais antigos- Eles tem tudo para dar certo. Hoje plutão estava brilhante, ou seja, aquela mortal ia morrer de qualquer jeito!

- Nossa! –Comentou Euterpe, musa da poesia lírica, indignada, num tom mais agudo que o normal (que já era beeem agudo)- Como você é insensível, Urânia!

- Eu não estou sendo insensível! –Redargüiu Urânia, dando de ombros- Eu sou apenas realista!

- Logo hoje que ela tinha encontrado seu verdadeiro amor? –Falou pela primeira vez Calíope, musa da poesia épica- Eu já tô cheia de história com finais catastróficos! Por qual razão, motivo, circunstância, você, Melpômene, fez a cagada de matar a Eire? Eu gostava dela!

- Não se esqueça da Alena! –Lembrou Clio, musa da história, acenando para as irmãs, que estavam discutindo em frente ao poço que mostrava imagens do mundo mortal, todas com um saco de pipocas cada uma- Tínhamos que tirar a Eire do caminho, para conseguir nosso intuito!

-Droga! –Respondeu Calíope chateada, jogando pipocas na irmã- A Eire já estava fora do caminho! Lembra-se do farmacêutico?

-Ih! É mesmo! –Clio respondeu, batendo a mão na testa- Esquecemo-nos dele!

-Gente, é como a Urânia disse, ela ia morrer de qualquer jeito! –Melpômene respondeu apartando as duas Clio e Calíope- O farmacêutico foi só uma idéia de Érato para apimentar as coisas. Ou vão dizer que não curtiram a cena?

-É. Curtimos! –Todas as oito musas responderam em coro.

-Meninas, o que estão fazendo? –Zeus perguntou a suas filhas com cara de quem iria massacrar a primeira que ousasse lhe dizer a verdade- Espero que não estejam sabotando as vidas dos mortais...

-Er... Bem... Não, papai! –disse Tália, musa da comédia, com a maior cara lavada que tinha- Nós estávamos no meio de um festival de piadas!

-É, isso mesmo... –Responderam as outras em coro. Indo a direção aos seus divinos aposentos, antes que Zeus desconfiassem de suas mentiras, afinal todas ali tinham suas habilidades, mas nenhuma podia conter a fúria do pai, a não ser Terpsícore, que por acaso, neste momento estava nos braço de um mortal muito gostoso, fazendo coisas que até Érato duvida!

**N/E (Nota da Enxerida, sim a Fighter):** Bran, sei que essa não colou, mas foi bonito e dramático.

Melpômene: Foi mesmo! Eu dei meu melhor!

Fighter: Musa na minha nota! Ninguém merece! Já deu pra perceber que elas têm vida própria e que eu não posso controla-las! Por isso espere por elas por aí... Muitas coisas nessa fic, acontecem por causa delas... Como em Lágrimas no Santuário, já que foi de lá que saíram.

Tália: Estávamos com saudade de você, Fighter! Ou seria Terpsícore? Nós sabemos que você inventou a Terpsícore a sua imagem e semelhança!

Fighter- Pare com essas piadas sem graça! Eu não tenho nada a ver com sua irmã, a Terpsícore! Eu não sei nem dançar a macarena! Como seria uma musa do canto e dança?

Urânia: Você nasceu com o sol em touro e tem ascendente em aquário... Está tudo aqui, você tem uma imaginação muito fértil, você pode ser tudo o que quiser em sua mente.

Fighter- Para de me encabular! Beijos aos leitores e espero que não se incomodem comigo dando uma força por aqui de vez em quando...

Musas em coro: Tchau gente! Amamos vocês! Mandem-nos reviews!

**Nota da autora (ou pelo menos era pra ser) desta fic**: cara, eu não acredito que vcs fizeram uma coisa dessas!

Musas: Não viu nada! Nem imagina o que vamos aprontar por aí!

Íris: tá bem, eu admito que essa história de matar a Eire foi muito boa (digna da festa de champanhe que tá rolando enquanto eu escrevo, ao som de música de aleluia), mas não era pra as senhoritas falarem da Ally! Pelo menos não por enquanto, não foi esse o combinado?

Polínia: Eu até teria te convidado para tomar uma biritas com a gente... Mas papai não ia gostar de te ver por aqui...

Tália: Oh, que bonitinha! Dad's Pet! Ah, dá licença, Poly, Larga de ser certinha!

Clio: Esperava o quê da musa da poesia sacra?

Érato: Você acha que a gente perderia a oportunidade de atiçar a curiosidade de todo mundo? Espero que não seja só a curiosidade...

Íris: bom, claro que a curiosidade fica em alta, principalmente agora que vocês vão ter de escrever Lágrimas no Santuário de qualquer jeito! Hahahaha!

Melpômene: Obaaaaaa! Por mim ela já estaria pronta, tudo depende da Fighter! Vocês sabem que eu adoro um bom drama. Vocês acham que eu matei a outra por que?

Urânia: O dia está propicio para mortes, Mel, você só fez foi adiantar um pouquinho... O Hyoga mal perde por esperar... He,he,he! Musas, papai tá olhando! Vamos nos mandar...


	4. 2 Buscando a Liberdade

Prólogo III(O verdadeiro e mais importante): 

Saori lia os relatórios da Fundação tentando estar compenetrada. Tentava se concentrar no que fazia, mas seu cosmo estava em alerta, aguardando que algo ocorresse. Não sabia muito bem definir o porquê da vigília, mas sentia que algo de imenso impacto na humanidade poderia surgir a qualquer instante. Era estranho já que há muito havia completa paz entre tudo, mas é como dizem, a completa calmaria nunca indica algo bom. Indica perigo próximo à vista. E pensando bem, ela não gostava nem um pouco desse ditado idiota, principalmente porque sabia que estava certíssimo! Ao lado da grande escrivaninha, seu báculo de deusa repousava apoiado na parede, também em estado de alerta.

Em sua condição de arma de Athena, o báculo sabia que seus dias como o fiel cetro de metal havia terminado, e que sua consciência amadurecida rejeitava o material no qual era aprisionado. Tanto tempo submisso! Era algo que nem mesmo o mais paciente ser do mundo era capaz de suportar. Submissão era uma palavra que não cabia a si, porém estranhamente era o que vinha acontecendo, mas sabia bem do motivo daquilo. Estava na hora de quebrar as correntes a qual estava atado, de reviver em outra forma, muito mais versátil, aliás.

Ele tinha esse poder, já que era a reencarnação de Níquel, a deusa da vitória, mas hesitava em deixar sua mestra, por saber que faria falta a tão poderosa entidade. Isso o tinha segurado ali por anos, o tempo de todas as batalhas acontecerem. Anos cheios de melancolia e inexpressividade, coisas que seres simplórios feitos os humanos evitavam com sucesso, e que ele não podia evitar. Mas aquela noite tinha algo de especial, diferente, algo que o chamava a sentir sangue vivo correndo em veias humanas suas, ao invés de apenas ferro sólido... Como se simplesmente estivesse pronta a romper com tudo a que esteve atado. "Todos mereciam vida", disseram perto de si certa vez. Mas será que ele merecia? Será que deveria continuar como estava? Não! Decididamente, essa não era umas das concepções que os filósofos aplicavam a palavra vida. E aquela noite estava tão convidativa...

Após horas de reflexão, Saori finalmente guardou os documentos e fechou a sala, bocejando de sono. Parecia exausta, olheiras enormes já faziam parte de sua aparência. Tudo aquele tempo ali, soara como uma chance de reclusão, de pensar mais sobre sua vida, mas até mesmo o ato de pensar podia cansar uma pessoa. Para ela, havia sido uma vigília inútil. Para o báculo, era a chance tão esperada.

Seu cosmo se desprendeu do corpo de metal frio, que se dissolveu em fragmentos moleculares no ar, poeira cósmica sobre a noite bela e estrelada, e voltou a sua forma de energia pura, uma força sem igual na face da Terra. Uma força que em liberdade teria conseqüências. Boas ou ruins? Só o tempo diria. Hesitou pela última vez, antes de ganhar o céu suavemente e instalar-se na nova forma escolhida, muito mais vibrante, muito mais _quente..._

O raio de luz trepidante cortava o céu com velocidade, fazendo com que os traunsentes parassem para simplesmente contempla-lo, imaginando que aquela era uma simplória estrela dos desejos.

Todos estes fizeram seus respectivos desejos, acreditando irrealmente que todos eles seriam atendidos. Tolice deles! Desperdiçavam seu tempo com palavras irrelevantes à Atmosfera, sem realmente se importar em correr atrás de seus respectivos sonhos. Nem ao menos sabiam que aquela estrela tinha uma missão muito mais grandiosa do que se pode crer.

A luz começou a perder altura, pois já estava chegando ao seu destino... O excitamento já estava se apoderando, mal podia acreditar que estava findando a sua era absolutista, onde era apenas um servo.

Logo estaria vivo... Estaria livre! O que seria de si com essa liberdade em mãos? Bem, não queria saber, não agora que estava tão próximo de seu intuito...


	5. 3 Gelo e Canivete

**Capítulo 1 – Gelo e canivete, uma combinação perigosa**

"Não sei por que ainda dou ouvido a um moleque..." pensava Hyoga enquanto caminhava madrugada adentro pelas ruas escuras do cais. Mais um desentendimento entre os cavaleiros de bronze, tudo por causa da teimosia de Seiya, o levara novamente a vagar pela fria cidade, exilando-se de qualquer um, reavaliando tudo o que já pensara de seus amigos...

Os conflitos estavam cada dia mais freqüentes, para dizer a verdade quase que comuns. Isso entristecia profundamente a Athena, que parecia se exilar aos poucos de outras companhias, inclusive a deles, fazendo-os pensar que talvez mais preocupações além da Fundação a assolassem. Desde o término da última batalha, ela caíra em um estado meio deprimente, perdendo muito da antiga simpatia e vitalidade de sempre. Decididamente estava se privando de coisas consideradas normais, por causa de toda a responsabilidade. Se avaliasse bem, ele e todos os outros também estavam, mas ele não se importava com isso. Sabia que sua missão nobre estava acima de tudo o mais que o pudesse entreter de seus objetivos de vida.

E, para completar, pelo mundo afora se viam mais e mais problemas. Não chegavam a ser guerras ou algo do tipo, mas conflitos internos em superpotências, revoltas generalizadas, boicotes internacionais... O sistema econômico mundial à beira de um novo _boom_. Mas o que um cavaleiro de bronze como ele tinha a ver com isso? Ele sabia que não era algo com que devesse se preocupar, mas sentia-se mal ao pensar que eles salvaram o mundo tantas e tantas vezes, para no fim os humanos se destruírem por conta própria graças à ganância de cada um. Revoltante, se levar em conta todas as suas responsabilidades quanto ao mundo, mas ainda assim, achava que era melhor que o "resto do mundo" não se intrometessem em suas batalhas.

Balançou a cabeça, afastando aqueles pensamentos da mente. As ruas desertas por onde caminhava estavam impregnadas de tristeza, tornando os lugares por onde passava bastante melancólicos e gelados pela corrente de ar noturna, da terra para a água. _"Lembrando a solidão das geleiras da Sibéria..."_

Sibéria... há quanto tempo não pisava naquele lugar? Muito tempo, talvez um ano ou mais. Tinha saudades da paz do extremo polar, do aconchego de cada rosto querido que não mirava mais... e agora, tudo isso lhe vinha na lembrança, quase que de modo atormentador! Tinha que se livrar disso, mas ao mesmo tempo desejava ter aqueles pensamentos mais vezes, desprendendo seus pés do chão, cansado. Retirou do bolso o rosário da Cruz do Norte, a única lembrança palpável de sua mãe, e segurou firmemente no punho fechado, sentindo o reconfortante tato frio do metal nos dedos. Era mais que reconfortante, era mais que qualquer outro sentimento que as pessoas já haviam negado a ele.

Não reparou na estrela cadente que passou naquele momento, anunciando as coisas estranhas que passariam a acontecer...

Continuou a andar distraído, pensando em finalmente voltar à Mansão Kido, e à sua cama, talvez fosse o que mais precisasse naquele momento, quando um ruído vindo de um beco lateral o despertou de seus pensamentos. Parecia o gemido abafado de alguém que caía no chão pesadamente. Saber exatamente como agir, escondeu-se atrás de um monte de caixas velhas a tempo de ver o vulto se levantar cambaleante, cair passos depois e gritar, com um tom de voz bastante feminino:

- Não podem fazer isso comigo!

Risadas ecoaram em volta do vulto. Era uma gangue inteira de marmanjos grandes feito gorilas cercando-o. Hyoga sentiu que aquilo era mais do que um simples assalto para estarem tantos de um único grupo como agora contra uma pessoa só. Era a expulsão de algum membro do grupo. Tinha de se aproximar para saber o que estava acontecendo, e o que fariam com o deserdado...

Começou a avançar o mais disfarçadamente possível, quando o homem mais alto e forte deu um passo à frente e começou a falar em voz alta, ainda rindo:

- Aprende a perder, criança. Aposto que todo mundo aqui tá cansado de ser comandado por uma pirralha!

Houve um burburinho de aprovação por parte do resto da gangue. Riam, comentavam apontando para a figura no chão, e ela ficava impassível, sem mexer um só músculo. Lembrava um gato amuado, porém todos sabiam, que um gato amuado fazia um estrago sem tamanho...

Então Hyoga a viu. Uma garota de no máximo quinze anos, cabeleira castanha emoldurando o rosto (para sua surpresa) coberto por uma máscara de metal, característica das amazonas do Santuário. Mas será que ela também era uma?... Vestia negro da cabeça aos pés, ocultando-se assim nas sombras noturnas.

Jogada no chão, de punhos cerrados e ar carregado, conseguia transmitir austeridade mesmo em uma situação tão delicada como aquela. Quando falou, sua voz soou fria e cortante como uma navalha, mas ainda sim com um risco profundo de ironia:

- Vocês são mesmo muito hipócritas... belo jeito de agradecer pelo que já fiz por vocês, pois não seriam metade do que são nem teriam chegado até aqui sem mim!

Ao invés de impressionar, a frase só provocou gargalhadas mais estrondosas no bando. Parecia provocar ainda mais a ira da jovem. Estavam mexendo com fogo... Que monte de macacos sem cérebro!

- Fala sério, menina! Já enxergou o seu tamanho? Aonde você chegou além daqui, ou melhor, aonde pretende chegar com pernas tão curtas? – o homem caçoou.

- Tamanho nunca foi documento. Oh, me desculpem, acho que vocês nunca tiveram um a não ser na polícia! – ela redargüiu sarcástica, para em seguida assumir um tom impaciente – Anda, não tenho todo o tempo do mundo! Seu novo chefe idiota mandou me executar, não foi?

Abriu os braços, numa saudação (ou num ato de loucura?).

- Pois vamos ver se consegue, otário!

Os que se julgavam mais fortes avançaram, já de punhos erguidos para acertar no rosto de metal, mas a garota desviava quase que suavemente, parecendo ser feita de vento. Em resposta a todas as tentativas de ataque, aplicava chutes e ganchos de esquerda poderosos, derrubando os mais fortes do bando com facilidade. Não era à toa que ganhara a liderança do bando. Todos os marmanjos evitavam irrit�-la, para não acabarem numa cova a céu aberto, mas com o passar do tempo todos se entediavam com aquela superioridade suprema... e, como todo mundo sabe, todo governo acaba por cair, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Então, seu palerma? – ela virou-se para encarar o mais alto, os cabelos esvoaçando feito labaredas – Acabou ou ainda tem mais alguma arma nada secreta contra mim? Lembre-se eu ensinei tudo o que sabem, nada me surpreende.

- Veremos, pirralha... – ele rangeu entre dentes, estalando os dedos das mãos e aproximando-se da menina. Mandou o punho fechado na direção dos olhos, mas ela desviou no mesmo instante, contra-atacando com o cotovelo, que se enterrou no estômago do grandalhão. A luta prosseguia mais acalorada a cada instante, mas ela já começava a sentir os primeiros músculos latejarem de cansaço. Não conseguiria nunca derrubar o grupo inteiro na mesma noite, já que só perdera a liderança por uma questão de centímetros na hora de aplicar o golpe de misericórdia. E perderia a vida também, se não fosse mais cuidadosa. Precisava pensar em uma manobra estratégica, não era tão difícil para ela. Ela tinha potencial. Fora líder, não fora?

Repentinamente, sem que ela se desse conta, o homem aplicou-lhe um cadeado por trás, deixando-a sem reação. Os pés mal tocavam o chão, e a cada segundo ela perdia mais e mais a capacidade de respirar, suspensa no ar pelo pescoço... sua única salvação era o canivete escondido no cano da bota, mas sua mão não conseguia se libertar, pois o seu carrasco segurava seus pulsos, impedindo qualquer chance de reviravolta... Talvez fosse uma morte rápida e indolor, quem sabe. Ao menos morreria lutando pelo que acreditava, outros morreram por muito menos e sem realmente crer em seus ideais.

- Desista, criança. Você não tem chance – ele debochou, apertando ainda mais um golpe. Um gemido abafado de dor irrompeu a garganta dela – Se você se render agora, talvez eu lhe poupe a vida...

- Prefiro morrer a isso... – ela gemeu com a voz falha. Perderia tudo, menos o orgulho. E afinal, seria o fim daquela tortura em poucos minutos... _"onze anos metida no meio do nada jogados fora!"_

O ar ficava cada vez mais frio, congelante, sofrendo uma queda de temperatura brusca demais para ser natural. Alguns dos que restavam tiritavam de frio, soltando nuvens densas de vapor. Sentiam os músculos enrijecerem, a pele descascando com a perda de calor e de líquido, pois parecia que até mesmo a água do corpo havia congelado. Mas a àquela altura já não se importava. Talvez fosse uma boa oportunidade para escapar e ela tinha de se concentrar nisso e ignorar a adversidade climática súbita.

E tudo aconteceu numa fração de segundos. Uma tempestade de neve cortante, um golpe no ar, e o homem soltou a moça no chão, gritando de dor. Não foi nada bom sentir seu corpo dolorido contra o frio concreto, principalmente porque ela sabia que aquela não era toda a dor que sentiria. Mas tinha de ser otimista, amanhã doeria mais... Ao menos estava viva, por um instante chegou a pensar que não escaparia daquela situação... A máscara pulou do rosto com o impacto e voou longe.

- Quem é? – ele gritou segurando o braço direito, agora dormente. Um vulto emergia da névoa gelada caminhando decidido em direção ao grupo. Parecia até aquelas cenas maneiras do filme do James Bond.

- Vocês não acham um pouco tarde para arrumarem confusão? – Hyoga perguntou saindo das sombras, um breve sorriso sarcástico brotando dos lábios.

- Para uma boa briga, nunca é tarde o suficiente – o homem respondeu no mesmo tom – agora dá o fora que isso não é da sua conta!

- Tem certeza? – Hyoga apontou o dedo indicador na direção do homem, e imediatamente o ar ficou tão congelante que as pernas do marmanjo se transformaram em gelo.

- O-o que é isso! Me tira daqui! Ei, seus covardes! – ele gritou para o resto da gangue, que já tinha fugido ante a supremacia do loiro intrometido – Me ajudem aqui!

- Eles não vão ajudar – Hyoga afirmou calmamente, bancava o mocinho perfeito e sabia disso – estão te obedecendo por você ser o mais forte. Mas eu provei que isso está errado, já que conseguiu perder a liderança para uma menina, pelo que eu pude perceber. E agora... – o sorriso se alargou pelo rosto do loiro.

Rapidamente o gelo subiu pelo corpo do rapaz, implacável, destruindo cada célula dos tecidos, cada molécula condutora de vida. Tomou os braços, o pescoço, a cabeça... e, numa fração de segundos, tudo que poderia ser considerado humano, ou parte do Reino Animal, havia dado lugar à simples água congelada, que Hyoga destruiu com um golpe.

A garota permanecia sentada no chão, uma mão no rosto e outra sobre o cano da bota. O cabelo em desalinho formava uma cortina cor-de-terra, que o impedia de desvendar-lhe a face. Porem era melhor que não a visse, não queira problemas para seu lado. Agora sem a máscara, ela parecia uma adolescente indefesa, caída no chão depois de um tombo.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou se aproximando dela.

Mas a jovem, num súbito ataque-surpresa, levantou-se num salto, empunhando o canivete na mão esquerda, e fez um talho no ombro direito dele. Embora totalmente estupefato com aquela perda de fraqueza tão imediata, Hyoga desviou-se de um segundo golpe e a segurou pelo punho do canivete, forçando-a a olhar diretamente para si. Então mirou a pele pálida, a expressão carregada de raiva, a cicatriz no canto direito da face infantil, que começava no fim da quase inexistente sobrancelha e descia paralela à maçã do rosto em forma de cruz, mas principalmente os olhos, de um negro tão profundo que deveria ser capaz de ler mentes num piscar momentâneo...

- Você não tinha nada que se meter nos meus negócios, muito menos na minha vida! – ela sibilou raivosa.

- Nossa, eu salvo a sua vida e é assim que me agradece!

- Salvou? Pois para seu governo, eu poderia muito bem ter me virado sozinha! – ela forçou o punho preso até solt�-lo das mãos de ferro dele e começou a olhar ao redor, o orgulho incitando-a a redargüir furiosamente – era apenas uma questão de tempo.

- Tempo? Que tipo de tempo? – Hyoga perguntou seguindo-a com os olhos, enquanto avaliava mentalmente o tamanho do estrago feito pelo canivete dela, naquele momento esquecido no chão - Porque se for o tempo normal você não iria se livrar dele nunca!

A garota revirou os olhos para cima, irritada. Odiava gente lutando as suas batalhas, preferia morrer a isso.

- Santa Paciência… e agora mais essa… explicar o que é tempo pra um marmanjo que eu nunca vi na vida… - voltou a procurar o que queria no chão – Você sabe, ou deve ter alguma noção… um minuto tem 60 segundos, uma hora tem 60 minutos, um dia tem 24 horas, e assim em diante… Ou será que a tia do maternal ainda não te ensinou?

Então virou-se e bateu os olhos na máscara, que se dissipava em uma fina névoa prateada, desaparecendo ao mínimo toque da brisa... Deixara de existir um artefato de metal especialmente forjado em uma ferraria nada comum para aquela dona...

- QUÊ! – ela berrou indignada – Isso só pode ser sacanagem com a minha cara! – baixou o tom de voz, sentindo os nervos pulsarem a ponto de explodir. Hyoga balançou a cabeça em sinal de desdém, segurando o riso.

- tsk, tsk... Se estressa demais por pouca coisa, menina. Aliás, pra que máscara com um rosto lindo desse?

- Para evitar que idiotas como você façam essas cantadas inúteis e totalmente picaretas! – ela respondeu grosseiramente e virou-se de costas para ele, prestes a ir embora, quando ele a chamou de volta:

- Espera, vai deixar o canivete aqui? – ele perguntou, recolhendo o artefato de metal do chão.

- Ah, é. Obrigada por lembrar, gelado. Agora devolve, se não for muito incômodo – e estendeu a mão, esperando pela boa vontade dele. Mas Hyoga apenas sorriu maliciosamente, apertando o canivete na mão e jogando para o alto. Ela vislumbrou por um instante o canivete transformar-se em uma simples lasca de gelo na queda livre, antes de espatifar-se no chão, quebrando-se em mil fragmentos.

A jovem colocou a mão sobre a testa, lutando sem sucesso para recuperar o pouco autocontrole, pois naquela hora sua única vontade era partir a cabeça de Hyoga em duas. Ou mais, se isso doesse mais nele.

- Olha aqui, só por ter quebrado a minha máscara você já está jurado de morte, mas agora eu vi que o seu negocio é guerra. Pois muito bem – ela se aproximava, enquanto cada palavra reboava carregada de ódio pelo beco – se é guerra que você quer, é guerra que terá. Não vou te matar agora nem hoje porque eu não quero sujar as minhas mãos com esse seu sangue imundo – os corpos quase se tocavam, ele sentia o calor intenso que ela emanava quase queimando a sua pele – mas pode se preparar, porque não é a primeira nem a última vez que você me vê – e se afastou o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiam dentro de um vestido.

"_Pois que assim seja, menina. Ninguém me faz um talho e sai imune..."_ ele pensou por sua vez, andando novamente em direção à Fundação Kido, de onde desejou não ter saído naquela noite. Embora tenha sido um tanto quanto interessante quebrar sua rotina, mesmo que ele nunca fosse admitir isso.

**Nota da Enxerida que agora é oficialmente autora:** Sim, ninguém leu errado! Agora eu também sou autora, devido as imensa modificações que eu venho fazendo, fui promovida a co-autora... Agora eu e a Bran, somos parceiras! Ah, tô muito feliz... Eu não esperava o dia em que eu viraria gente (apesar de oficialmente já ser, pela minha carteira de identidade que tirei ontem...) e participaria como autora de algo sério... Alguém já viu minha fic sobre Harry Potter? É sinistra! Segundo as Leis da Física, é o nome dela. Se alguém tiver curiosidade, não vou reclamar nem um pouquinho.

Mel: Tudo isso é merchandising? Porque você não fala logo que tem a história de um casal que se odiava e acaba passando a noite juntos sem um saber quem o outro é, e depois ela ser obrigada a trabalhar para ele e ela ter de encar�-lo todos os dias, sem deix�-lo saber que ela era a garota que ele... bem, vocês sabem...

Érato: Por que você não diz que é a garota que ele comeu? Ou traçou? Ou transou? Não sei porque as pessoas vêem tantos problemas em falar sobre sexo.

Tália- Falou a Érato! A musa que usa lustra-móveis ao invés de loção corporal...

Érato- Da melhor marca... Assolan... Desculpem, eu não devia fazer merchandising em fic! Já basta a Fighter, cheia das más intenções!

Fighter- Ei! Eu só quero que alguém leia e deixe review! Nem que seja atirando pedra!

Tália- Você quer pedra? Não tem problema. A gente manda uma chuva delas em cima de você!

Fighter- Ahhhhh... Não vou entrar em detalhes porque estou sendo bombardeada de pedras em meu próprio quarto... Apenas leiam o próximo capítulo!


	6. 4 Alena

**Capítulo 2 – Alena**

Alena Samoya vagava pelo cais de porto, que àquela hora do dia, com o sol a pico, estava vazio. Uma jovem de 15 anos, com maturidade o suficiente para viver por si mesma sem depender da piedade de nenhuma alma caridosa. Fora líder da gangue mais barra-pesada da área por meses a fio, até perder na força bruta para um verdadeiro orangotango desprovido de cérebro, e acabar do jeito que estava agora: nas ruas.

E nas ruas toda a sua trajetória nada invejável havia começado: criada pelo avô pelos 4 primeiros anos de vida, quando ele foi assassinado por maníacos religiosos num templo perdido no meio da Índia, sua terra natal; depois treinada num dos recantos mais remotos do sul asiático por dez anos, conquistando o direito de vestir a máscara de metal, sua maior aliada; seu retorno à "civilização", sedenta por vingança contra todos os que a prejudicaram (segundo ela, a sociedade em geral)... E, por culpa daquele maldito estranho intrometido, ela voltara ao ponto inicial. As ruas. Não era um avanço e sim um retrocesso, e sinceramente, retrocesso não era algo que alguém desejasse sobre a própria vida, por mais simplória que seja.

Balançou a cabeça, afastando os pensamentos que insistiam em voar em direção ao tal estranho. Era irritante a forma que ela lutava contra eles, mas como sempre saía derrotada. Estava perdendo muitas coisas nos últimos dias, e isso já haviam se passado quase cinco dias desde o fatal encontro. Odiava aquela perda de controle momentânea, quando ela se flagrava imaginando o que teria feito com ele se as circunstâncias fossem outras. Bem... ela sabia se aproveitar das fraquezas masculinas e usa-las para seu deleite. Por que não desperdiçar um pouco daquele talento com aquele homem também, era o que se perguntava.

- Porque ele não merece, só por isso – Alena falava para si mesma, encostada na mureta que separava a praia da rua – Oras, faça-me o favor, Ally! Ele quebrou a sua máscara, que eu duvido existir outra igual, estilhaçou o seu canivete, e você ainda pensa na possibilidade de... ah, não! – afastou-se da mureta com violência – Credo, ele merece é arder no mármore do inferno, isso sim! Maldito...

Continuou a andar pela calçada, novamente com a cabeça longe. Não que aquilo lhe fosse normal, mas ou a mente vagava em direção a seu antigo lar, ou se perdia em lembranças recentes, então ela tinha de tentar prender a sua atenção em algo terreno, como o bando de gaivotas que passou rente à superfície da água. Seus punhos se cerraram involuntariamente. Estranho como qualquer ave a fizesse lembrar do estranho loiro que a defendera. Desprezava a todas, mas principalmente tinha raiva ao avistar bandos de cisnes. Sabe-se lá o porquê daquele ódio todo, vai entender a mente da garota... Talvez por esse motivo eles fossem cada vez mais raros, trazendo em suas asas a brisa gelada das terras solitárias ao norte.

Sentou-se em um dos bancos ao longo da calçada, pensando no que faria para sobreviver. É, esse era um assunto que puxava seus pés das nuvens. Instintivamente, olhou para o céu suplicante e murmurou:

- Mestre meu, se o senhor ainda tiver paciência e disposição para ouvir essa reles marginal, por favor me mande um sinal de que eu não sou uma total renegada neste mundo mutante, qualquer coisa... Até um velho clichê, mesmo que eu os odeie, eu jamais contestaria, principalmente se estou em apuros...

E o sinal veio em forma de um monte de bolsas de supermercado, largadas a seu lado por uma moça de cabelos escuros, que parecia realmente cansada. Alena não pode deixar de lançar um olhar rápido ao céu, pensando: _"Caramba, entrega rápida, hein? Gostei, será que isso funciona com tudo?"_

- Uff... – suspirou a moça, ao se sentar no banco (ou seria jogar-se, já que parecia estar morrendo de cansaço).

- Caramba, você está carregando esse monte de bolsas sozinha? – Alena perguntou impressionada. Não era inteligente aquela atitude, mas sem dúvida era uma grande demonstração de coragem.

- Pois é... ninguém se apresenta para me ajudar, então eu tenho de dar o meu jeito... isso aqui não é nem metade do que eu tinha de comprar! –Comentou a moça, levemente ofegante.

- Nem a METADE! E ainda não pediu ajuda? –Por isso não confiava em ninguém. Todos se aproximam de você se você tem algo que lhes interessa, mas ninguém nunca está por perto quando você realmente precisa deles.

- Bom, digamos que eu não tenha a quem recorrer no lugar onde eu trabalho – ela sorriu – eu atendo a um orfanato aqui perto.

- Ah, acho que sei onde é – Alena se levantou do banco, com uma inédita vontade de fazer uma boa ação. É, isso não acontecia com freqüência, mas ela precisava se distrair, e já que agora tinha todo o tempo do mundo, por quê não ajudar a pobre moça? – Quer ajuda pra carregar as compras?

- Claro, se não for muito incômodo... –Um sorriso surpreso pelo oferecimento, mas ao mesmo tempo satisfeito, brotou nos lábios da moça.

- Quê, eu estou sem fazer nada de útil há cinco dias! – ela falava, enquanto apanhava as sacolas mais pesadas do chão. Para ela, aquilo não era nem um décimo do que estava acostumada, já para a outra jovem, era com certeza uma chance de descansar – Diga-se de passagem que perdi o emprego anterior.

- Oh, sinto muito! – a moça pareceu sinceramente penalizada. Isso a fez simpatizar com o único ser que parecia condoer-se com sua... ahn... Falta de sorte, para não dizer outras coisas... – Qual foi à causa?

- Hum... tome como falta de qualificação. –Alena respondeu dando de ombros, não querendo demonstrar qualquer sinal de ressentimento quanto ao assunto.

- Sei como é isso. Nos dias de hoje, a única coisa que querem é mais e mais exigências... – as duas caminhavam lentamente – Aliás, olha que falta de educação, até esqueci de perguntar o seu nome!

Alena hesitou por um instante. Será que aquele maldito sobrenome seria reconhecido por ali também? – Pode me chamar de Ally, por enquanto.

- Certo... o meu é Minu.

Continuaram a andar em direção ao orfanato, conversando sobre a maior variedade de assuntos possível. Não existe papo melhor do que esse, o que você começa falando de A e, minutos depois, já fala de Z. E as pessoas se entretêm, o tempo passa voando... como naquele momento, pois minutos depois já se encontravam na porta do orfanato, onde se via uma placa dizendo:

"PRECISA-SE DE AJUDANTE"

Alena estancou na porta, observando pensativa a placa. _"Será que esse sinal está dividido em etapas?... é, o senhor caprichou dessa vez! Vou ter de fazer uma viagem de visitas a ele para agradecer..."_

- O que houve, Ally? – Minu veio atrás dela. Com certa expressão de dúvidas, imaginando qual fora o motivo que a fizera estacar ali.

- Vocês estão precisando de ajudante? – Alena perguntou, indiferente à indagação.

- Pois é... – Minu deu de ombros – Mas ninguém ainda se disponibilizou, sabe. Não é toda pessoa que consegue ter paciência com crianças hoje em dia.

- Ninguém mesmo! – elas chegaram na cozinha, finalmente descansando as bolsas.

- É. Então sou apenas eu para cuidar das crianças – Minu começou a guardar as compras enquanto falava. Mas Alena não estava nem aí para o que ela estava fazendo. Tinha encontrado a salvação.

- Minu... – ela começou a falar devagar, como se mesmo ela própria duvidasse de suas próprias palavras - E se eu ficasse aqui como sua ajudante?

- Como? – ela deixou sem querer a bolsa cair das mãos, despejando um monte de pacotes de biscoito pelo chão.

- Olha só, eu também sou órfã, e pode crer, não tenho onde cair morta. E a gente pode fazer uma troca, eu preciso de um lugar para morar e você precisa de ajuda! Que tal?

Minu ainda parecia meio indecisa.

- Sem querer ofender, Ally, mas você não me parece uma pessoa que goste de cuidar de crianças, nem lidar com brigas infantis, e...

- Ah, anda! – Alena já estava impaciente, esperar pela boa-vontade dos outros não era algo que realmente gostasse, muito menos depender de uma simples palavra para decidir sua vida – Eu tenho a maior paciência quando o assunto é agüentar garotinhos brigões!

- Eu não sei...

- Por favor! Eu juro que não vou dar trabalho... –Alena disse pacientemente, mas num tom ligeiramente infantil.

- Então tudo bem. Você passa por um período de teste e se gostar daqui, fica. Tá bom assim? –A jovem disse fazendo um raro sorriso verdadeiro e aberto sair do coração de Alena.

- Muito bem! – Alena pôde respirar aliviada novamente. Pelo menos por um curto prazo, seu sustento estava garantido! Não era exatamente o que pretendia, mas não podia reclamar dos sinais evidentes manifestados. _" Melhor ficar de boca quieta e não reclamar..."_

Na hora de apresentar-se como nova ajudante para as crianças, os grupos de garotos reclamaram:

- Quê! Mais uma garota! – um deles bradou em voz alta, sem pensar que poderia ofender Alena, mas era uma criança, e crianças podem ser bem cruéis se quiserem...

- Poxa, por que não um cara dessa vez? – outro pequeno lamuriou-se.

- Oras, o que um homem pode fazer que eu também não possa? – Alena se permitiu um sorriso de desdém, diante do falatório que se seguiu.

- Jogar futebol... –Enumerou um jovem de cabelos de fogo.

- Soltar pipa... –Começou outro, que não devia ter mais de 8 anos.

- Pois eu posso fazer tudo isso e mais um pouco! – e se levantou da mesa. Os garotos mais velhos continuavam meio descrentes.

- Você? Com essa cara de garotinha? – um dos menores riu.

- Ah, mas eu não tive lá uma criação muito ligada com bonecas, sabe... – e olhou para os menininhos de lado – Mas acho que vocês não estão muito interessados em saber se eu jogo futebol ou não, para ainda estarem aqui...

- Obaaaa! – e a garotada correu para o pátio ensolarado, deixando uma Alena sozinha bastante reflexiva.

_"Bem... até que é fácil lidar com crianças... Cara, como o mestre riria ao me ver aqui! Logo eu, que nunca fui com a cara de pirralho nenhum!"_ o sorriso desapareceu do rosto _"Talvez se eu tivesse tido essa mesma sorte com outras pessoas... Quantas dificuldades eu teria deixado de passar!" _respirou fundo _"Bem, a vida prossegue, não é?"_

E seguiu para o pátio ensolarado, a luz a lhe ferir a vista. Mas como sempre, não deu importância. Não deixava pequenas coisas afetar-lhe. Estava obstinada a ganhar a confiança dos pequenos, e quando Alena punha algo na cabeça, nada a desviava de seu objetivo, sendo ele qual for.

- Então foi uma garota de rua quem fez isso! – Shun perguntou estupefato, enquanto trocava o curativo do braço de Hyoga. Depois de dias de persuasão, os cavaleiros finalmente fizeram o amigo gelado confessar onde conseguira o profundo talho no ombro. Diga-se de passagem que a reação não foi muito animadora.

- Inadmissível, Hyoga... – Shiryu balançou a cabeça em desaprovação, mas na verdade estava segurando o riso – E vocês dois querem parar com essa crise de riso, por favor? – virou-se para Seiya e Ikki, que só faltavam rolar no chão de tanto rir.

- Desculpa pato, mas essa foi de doer... – Ikki enxugou as lágrimas de riso.

- Acho que podemos registrar este dia na história – Seiya fez cara de sério – 'O dia em que o Cisne apanha de uma pivete de rua...'

Todos caíram na gargalhada, exceto Hyoga.

- Claro, muuuiiito engraçado – ele resmungou, terminando o curativo sozinho. Pelo visto a ferida infeccionara, correndo o risco de virar uma bela cicatriz. Mais um motivo para torcer o pescoço da infeliz quando aparecesse. E que isso não demorasse muito, se ela ainda quisesse ter alguma chance de sair viva! Naquela noite não sentira tanta raiva, mas agora... Já pensara em várias formas de tortur�-la, mesmo porquê se não o fizesse, partiria para cima dos seus "queridos amigos".

- Hei, amanhã é dia de visita no orfanato! – Seiya disse animado, depois de parar de rir, e tentar parecer um cara sério (alguém acreditou nisso?) – Quem está a fim de ir?

- Numa boa!

- Por que não?

- E tem algo melhor?

- Não, obrigado!

As respostas foram, respectivamente, de Shun, Shiryu, Ikki e Hyoga. Os outros amigos se viraram para o último, fingindo surpresa.

- Por que não, pato?

- Não to a fim de sair, Ikki, só por isso.

- Você está é com medo de encontrar aquela garota de... – Ikki nem precisou terminar a frase. Hyoga se pôs de pé num salto e se dirigiu à porta, irritado.

**N/A:** E aí, gente? Bem, como eu prometi, a Alena está apresentada, e eu posso falar que o primeiro furo seria o fato de eu não conhecer a Eire (sinceramente, uma garota como ela merece o espetáculo do Hyoga!) antes de imaginar essa história e achar que o nosso patinho favorito iria ficar sozinho, então me veio a idéia der criar a Ally, que contraria qualquer estereótipo apresentado neste anime (pronto, um dos buracos já está fechado, e eu posso dormir em paz sem me preocupar com as pessoas que tiveram suas casas inundadas com a tubulação estourada... hã! O que isso tem a ver?). Mas o segundo furo talvez ainda demore um pouco (quer dizer, não é hoje que eu durmo direito ainda...), já que eu ainda não expliquei o complexo passado dela, só dei algumas pistas para deixar uma horda de leitores roendo as unhas (que feio!), prontos para invadir o meu sanatório (digo, a minha casa) e me esganar... hehehehe, eu sou m�!

E, claro, vocês acham que a Ally não vai virar a Fundação de pernas pro ar! Hahahaha! Vocês não conhecem a peça... pra começar, ela não vai balançar as estruturas de um bronzeado só! E, dependendo do meu estado de loucura, talvez nem os douradinhos (alguém duvidava que eu não fosse incluí-los!) escapem dessa salada a César! Para saber mais, continuem lendo esta pérola da literatura paralela mundial, que talvez vocês tenham notado que está classificada como R, o que significa que as águas que vão rolar serão quentes, quentes... aguardem )

**N/E (Nota da Enxerida)**: Sim, é nóis de volta! Primeiro gostaria de pedir desculpas à Íris Branden... Bran, querida, sorry! Eu sei que você vai ficar brava comigo, porque além de me incluir nas notas da autora (apesar dessa fic não ser parceria), eu ainda modifiquei todos os parágrafos! Só não mudei as falas, apenas acrescentei algumas frases sarcásticas, e outras engraçadas... Estendi parágrafos... Vocês viram o tamanho de cada um? Eu me aboMinu!

Agradecimentos a Bran, por não ter modificado aquela cena da navalha, que nós bolamos juntas durante uma aula de matemática, ou ter me deixado meter o bedelho no prólogo e ter mantido tudo o que essa incompetente (eu) fez intacto. Thanks Bill Gates, pai da Microsoft. Obrigada, Tia Alice (minha professora do CA) por me ensinar a escrever e jamais ter desistido de mim (eu já desisti); Obrigada às paredes do meu quarto, por até hoje não terem caído e me economizarem um mês de castigo...

Ih, eu nem sou autora mesmo, e tô agradecendo a Deus e o mundo? Eu perdi o senso! Era só para mim ser uma beta-reader e não mudar tudo o que eu podia! Desculpem leitores! Desculpe Bran! Acho que eu vou me meter naquele cano na rua da Bran! Não, peraí! Eu não sou masoquista! E nem suicida! Embora seja um canhão, mas isso a gente abafa... Bran, porquê você ainda não me chamou para tomar banho no piscinão da Figueira (é o lugar onde o corpo da Bran reside, porque a alma não pára em casa...)? Tô magoada! Ops, eu não tenho esse direito, já que estou em dívida contigo...

Musas cadê vocês? Vocês sumiram!

Melpômene: É que nós estamos nos preparando para o próximo capítulo...

Tália: Vai ser muito irônico! Tem o meu dedo l�! He, he, he! Fala sério! Eu sou muito engraçada!

Fighter: Tanto quanto uma porta, um objeto inanimado.

Tália: Eu sabia que você me amava! Uma porta, tem sempre graça se é da casa do cara que você gosta, ou se é de uma agência que pensa em te contratar...

Fighter: Cala-te boca! Chega, gente! Eu só quero ver o que vocês vão fazer no próximo capítulo!

Deixem reviews! E me mandem parar de betar essa fic, porque sei que não vão me agüentar até o final! E muito menos essas musas que agora são meus alter-egos temporários! Oh, não! Elas só vão me deixar quando eu parar de escrever essa série sobre CDZ! Help me! Mande coments de incentivo!


	7. 5 Pequeno Encontro Casual

**Capítulo 3 – Pequeno encontro casual**

Já passava da hora do almoço quando os amigos chegaram ao orfanato. As crianças brincavam no pátio da frente, vigiados por Minu e uma outra garota que não identificaram, já que ela permanecia de costas para o portão principal. Contudo não se importaram, pois no fim a conheceriam...

- Minu! – Seiya berrou se aproximando, enquanto a outra moça apitava um gol, sem se dar conta dos recém-chegados.

- Ol�, rapazes! Já estava me perguntando que horas viriam para c�! – ela sorriu. Um imperceptível brilho passando pelos olhos cálidos, pela alegria de ver seus amigos.

- Ah, você sabe, essa rotina de salvar o mundo lota a agenda da gente... – Riram deliciosamente, daquela forma que as pessoas só riem quando sabem que estão entre família e têm segurança o suficiente para largar de lado todas as suas reservas.

- Então... ajudante nova no orfanato, Minu? – Shiryu espiou por cima do ombro dela para mirar a jovem, levemente curioso.

- Ah, sim. Bem, me deixem apresent�-la a vocês. As crianças a adoram! Ally, vem aqui! –Minu chamou-a. Pareciam já ser bastante amigas.

A outra moça virou-se para olhar o pequeno grupo perto de Minu e tomou um choque. Não ao mirar o grupo inteiro de cavaleiros de bronze, mas um em especial. Seu sorriso se desfez de imediato. Reconheceria aquela cabeça loira em qualquer lugar! Maldito homem! Como poderia ser? O mundo é tão grande, então o que raios aquele imbecil estava fazendo ali? Será que ele não podia estar em outro lugar do mundo? De preferência em algum lugar realmente ruim... Dentro de um vulcão, debaixo de um trator... Em algum lugar em que ela nunca mais voltasse a vê-lo, como no fundo do oceano pacífico afundado com o Titanic!

E o pior foi que Hyoga também reconheceu aquele rosto tão singular, tão inesquecível, diga-se...

- VOCÊ! – exclamaram ao mesmo tempo, estupefatos. Os olhares que trocavam emanavam uma ira muito mal contida, o ambiente simplesmente começou a pesar e o ar parecia ficar mais rarefeito e de difícil inalação. Os espíritos inquietos de ambos pareciam querer pular fora de seus corpos e travar uma batalha por algo que os presentes nem imaginavam o que podia ser. A animosidade deles estavam além do alcance da compreensão de qualquer um dos presentes. Talvez nenhum deles tivessem um orgulho tão inflamado quanto os dois. Nenhum deles podia entender que era mais que simples animosidade, era a disputa entre dois egos feridos e prontos para tentar vencer e recuperar a suposta honra de que fora arrancada de si no encontro deles.

O espanto dos presentes era quase que palpável. Dúvidas e mais dúvidas pairavam sobre suas mentes.

- Er... vocês se conhecem? – Minu perguntou meio assombrada, meio relutante. Não queria ser ela a externar a dúvida que ela sabia pertencer ao grupo, contudo em meio ao silêncio ainda aturdido dos "bravos" cavaleiros, não viu outra solução a não ser ela mesma perguntar, já que a curiosidade era maior do que o medo de estar se intrometendo em algo que não deveria.

- Como não conheceria? Essa aí é a pirralha de rua que andou arrumando encrenca madrugada adentro! – Hyoga comentou com os dentes apertados. A ira que sentia não se comparava a nenhum outro sentimentos que jamais sentira na vida. Seu sangue fervia dentro de suas veias, parecia vir a cabeça numa velocidade gritante. Seria capaz de trucidar a garota a sua frente.

- Qual é! Se enxergou no espelho hoje, otário? Como se não bastasse ter se metido onde não devia e detonado o MEU canivete! – ela rebateu, indignada – e por falar nele, você ainda está me devendo um novo!

- Ah, tá. Vai esperando... – ele balançou a cabeça, irônico, a ousadia dela de ainda lhe cobrar o canivete o fazia sentir-se ainda mais ofendido – mas me faz um favor, espera sentada pra não cansar as pernas.

- Calma vocês dois! – Shun tentou intervir, quando ela quase avançou com as mãos em direção ao pescoço dele – Só falta sair fagulhas aqui!

- E vai sair em breve se o seu amiguinho aí não me der um canivete novo! Era um suíço! Sabe o quanto custa um canivete desses! –Ela perguntou infantilmente, sem perder o tom de eterna irritação. Assumiu um ar irônico – Algo que esse palhaço nunca vai conseguir pagar!

- Vou me lembrar disso quando descontar em você esse talho que o seu querido canivete me fez! – Hyoga desviou de Shiryu e Seiya, que deram um passo à frente na esperança de segur�-lo. Esquecera-se de todo seu cavalheirismo. Esquecera-se até de que era uma mulher que o enfrentava como gente grande. Os desafios que ela lhe propunha não eram coisas que crianças deveriam fazer, ela deveria estar com a bonequinha dela, brincando como toda pirralha- Isso o que dá deixar uma arma nas mãos de menininhas mimadas!

Um frio súbito começou a assolar o lugar. Hyoga já não conseguia controlar sua ira contra a garota que teimava em desafi�-lo, seu cosmo parecia querer explodir rapidamente e inundar todo o lugar com a fúria das regiões gélidas dos quatro cantos do mundo.

Em contrapartida, o lado oposto onde Hyoga estava, o lugar em que Alena ocupava, começou a esquentar catastroficamente. O sol parecia brilhar mais vigorosamente, fazendo que Minu começasse a se abanar por conta do calor. Os outros apesar de sentirem o calor, por haverem sido treinados para suportarem diferentes condições climáticas, não se importaram muito.

Fogo e gelo. Parecia que as forças naturais resolveram guerrear e tentar descobrir qual possuía maior grandeza.

Eles já iam sair das ameaças e partir para a luta concreta quando Minu se interpôs entre os dois e disse:

- Vocês não vão brigar na frente deles! Por favor, Ally-Ela tinha um tom agudo, aflito. Tipicamente preocupado. Tom que os garotos já estavam acostumados, porém a Ally se mostrava ser novo.

Alena suspirou, visivelmente decepcionada. Era uma grande oportunidade perdida, mas não havia nada que podia fazer. Queria acertar as contas com aquele ensebado, contudo sabia que o bem das crianças estava acima de qualquer coisa. Pois crianças devem crescer em ambientes alegres e pacífico, exatamente como fora negado a ela. Não podia descontar o fato de não ter tido a infância perfeita em crianças inocentes. Principalmente por casa de um idiota que se achava acima de todas as pessoas em sua grande prepotência. Ela estava certa, não é?

- Está bem, pelo menos por enquanto. – murmurou, olhando para os meninos, e depois dirigiu um olhar tipicamente frio e ríspido, contudo carregado de uma ira que fazia seus olhos faiscarem, como pequenas fagulhas em brasas, para Hyoga- Salvo pelo gongo desta vez, mas não prometo nada daqui em diante...

- Hyoga de Cisne, esse é o nome dele. – Ikki se meteu, bastante divertido com o pequeno teatrinho que se formou ali, talvez seria o primeiro a apostar em um dos dois, já que adorava esse tipo de jogo, antes que Hyoga pudesse retrucar – Você também não falou o seu nome pelo que pude perceber.

Alena e Ikki trocaram um olhar, de início desconfiado até um pouco agressivo, mas que foi tomando um ar mais íntimo com o passar dos segundos. Ela deu um sorriso malicioso, vendo que encontrara um cúmplice entre os estranhos. Um sorriso que deixaria qualquer pessoa desconcertada, menos aquele cavaleiro do fogo.

- Alena, ou Ally pra quem merece. Não sou mal-educada o tempo todo, somente com caras prepotentes, arrogantes e egocêntricos. – ela respondeu, sem desgrudar os olhos dele, e se virou para entrar atrás de Minu a fim de ajud�-la. Hyoga percebeu o comentário dirigido a ele, e certamente teria retrucado, se a maldita não tivesse lhe dado as costas! Odiava quando um adversário fazia isso! Shiryu deixou escapar um assovio baixo, agitando a blusa como se repentinamente estivesse fazendo muito calor.

- Caramba, ela é quente! Chega até a botar medo ver ela e o Ikki juntos! –Shiryu comentou em um tom brincalhão, no entanto, os presentes sabiam que o que o jovem falava era mais bela e pura verdade.

- Bom isso é exagero... – Shun não pôde deixar de sorrir com o comentário – Mas não ia gostar de estar por perto se os dois resolvessem se enfrentar, exceto talvez para assar uns _marshmallows,_ e muito menos gostaria de estar contra uma dupla como eles!

- Sem levar em conta – Seiya se apoiou no ombro de Hyoga, que continuava estático a observ�-la andar – de que ela não parece nem um pouco com uma menina de rua. Não do jeito como o Hyoga falou, não é mesmo?

Alena parou ao ouvir essa frase. Estivera escutando tudo o que diziam com secreto prazer, mas aquela lhe dera motivos para rir. Decididamente hilários! Porque Minu não a contara sobre essas peças?

- Menina de rua? – perguntou, olhando-os de lado com um sorriso enigmático brincando nos lábios finos, estava em postura ereta um ar superior a rodeava – Uma ex-líder de gangue tomada como simples menina de rua? – e virou-se de frente – Essa é nova!

- Não deixa de ser verdade, não é? – Hyoga se manifestou pela primeira vez depois de minutos de mudez, sentindo um desconforto enorme em mirar tal pessoa como ela.

- Espera um pouco, você disse _ex-líder de gangue_! – Seiya se adiantou, surpreso – Então quer dizer que você não era tão indefesa como parece...

Alena deu uma risada que deixou-os intimamente incomodados. Ela era mais perigosa do que parecia. Divertia-se com o medo dos outros, brincava com as leis humanas e divinas, se pudesse... tão cruel quanto qualquer força do mal que já haviam derrotado.

- Eu? Indefesa? Ora, essa foi muito boa, devo admitir. Achei que cavaleiros de Athena fossem menos inocentes, principalmente você, Seiya de Pégasus! –O sarcasmo dela era irritantemente palpável. Tanto quanto o maldito ar superior- Era isso que eu tentava fazer esse idiota, entender. Não precisava que ele chegasse com o maldito estereótipo de herói. Mesmo que para um herói ainda falte melhorar muito.

- Como você nos conhece! – Shiryu perguntou, ainda mais surpreso. A cada minuto que se passava mais eles tinha a certeza de que ela não era uma garota comum. Apenas riu de novo. Parecia se divertir com as ignorância deles.

- Ah, fala sério! Vocês acham que eu não via aquelas tais guerras galácticas pela televisão? Embora na época eu devia ter o quê... doze anos? É, mais ou menos por aí. Eu ficava vendo aquilo, me perguntando pra quê aquela luta toda além de divertir um público idiota? –Alena respondeu curtindo com a cara assombrada de todos, seguiu com um tom intimo e provocativo- Confesso que intimamente ri quando Fênix roubou a armadura. Foi um ótimo showzinho! Torci pra que ele ficasse com a armadura. Pelo menos acabava com aquela coisa boba e sem qualquer utilidade, além de quase se matarem por objetivos deturpados.

- Luta sem sentido? – Seiya sorriu ao ouvir aquela opinião tão madura – Acha mesmo isso?

- Claro. Não tinha nenhum propósito interessante ver um monte de adolescentes lutando por uma armadura de ouro. – Alena deu de ombros parecendo não se importar – Quer dizer não era obvio que ia acabar matando uns aos outros antes conseguirem. Até beisebol é mais excitante.

- Por que não avalia por si mesma se a luta era sem sentido ou não? – Seiya deu mais um passo à frente, estalando as juntas. Os outros ficaram em alerta com esse gesto. Estava certo que a jovem provocava, mas isso não era motivo para Seya simplesmente fazer a barbeiragem que lhe viesse a cabeça.

- Não acho seguro você lutar com ela, Seiya... – Hyoga murmurou para o amigo, alarmado. Seya devia ser cauteloso e não louco o suficiente para fazer o que lhe viesse a cabeça sem avaliar as possibilidades – Você não tem noção do quanto ela pode ser forte!

- Nem você, já que não necessariamente lutou com ela, Cygnus – Seya respondeu, inconseqüentemente. O tom de voz mostrava a diversão que ele sentia.

- Pense, Seiya, Hyoga tem razão ao afirmar que ela é perigosa! – Shun emendou, cauteloso, sempre pacificador – Se ela realmente for uma líder de gangue...

- Vai saber três vezes mais técnicas do que imaginamos – Shiryu entrou na discussão – e seria extrema humilhação você perder para ela aqui, neste orfanato.

- Bom, se é assim, eu ainda quero ouvir mais uma opinião antes de decidir. – os olhares se viraram para Ikki, ansiosos por saber o que "a voz da experiência" diria– O que você acha disso, Fênix?

- Acho que quem deve saber se quer lutar ou não contra ela é você. – Ikki respondeu, indiferente. No fundo curioso por saber até onde ela poderia chegar, contudo manteve-se impassível.

- Vai demorar mais quanto tempo para anunciar que desistiu? – Alena cruzou os braços, divertindo-se com aquela situação – Ou vou precisar anunciar a desistência por mim mesma, ô capivara alada?

- capi... o quê! – Seiya exclamou exasperado.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Não passa de um exibicionista! –Provocou-o erguendo as sobrancelhas com o seu divertimentos.

- Vamos ver quem é que se exibe aqui! – Seya disse aceitando o desafio e se colocou em posição de ataque.

- O primeiro golpe é todo seu... – _"para te ferrar depois, narcisista!"_

Seiya correu de punhos erguidos e deferiu um soco na face dela, mas Alena desviou como quem desviaria de uma folha. Os movimentos eram rápidos demais para serem percebidos a olho nu, e milésimos de segundos depois, ela enterrou com tudo o joelho direito no abdômen do cavaleiro, que voou para trás com o impacto, caindo em seguida no chão, ofegante.

Ikki teve a impressão de que ela não era apenas uma simples adolescente, pelo modo com que se movia, praticamente na velocidade da luz. Esse feito era impossível para uma simples humana, ou até mesmo para um simplório cavaleiro. Apenas cavaleiros de ouro se moviam a essa velocidade!

- Já no chão? – ela afastou uma mecha dos olhos, muito divertida com a situação – Achei que fosse durar além do primeiro golpe!

Seiya avançou de novo, porém dessa vez consciente de que ela contra-atacaria a qualquer momento. Infelizmente, aquele pensamento o fez diminuir a velocidade dos golpes, e um soco certeiro veio lhe atacar na base do queixo. Novamente caiu estirado no chão.

Daquela vez, Ikki não teve mais dívidas: Alena era sim treinada, e pelo visto uma amazona em potencial. Seu cosmo ficara muito em evidência no último assalto, assim como a sua capacidade de praticamente se teleportar de um lugar para outro. Olhou para os companheiros, mas eles não haviam notado nada. Estavam mais preocupados com a massa disforme caída no pátio, em outras palavras o Seiya.

- hunf! Muito fraco! – ela comentou com desdém, balançando a cabeça em desaprovação – E ainda se consideram cavaleiros! Fala sério... – e virou-se de costas, saindo em direção ao prédio do orfanato.

- Calma, Seiya! – Shun pediu, segurando o amigo pelos braços – você acabou de levar uma surra dela, esqueceu!

- Não! Me larga, Shun! Ela vai ter o que merece! –Seya teimou, saindo também com seu orgulho ferido. A dor no ego, parecia ser maior do que a que os golpes dela provocaram e olha que não foi pouca.

- Quem teve o que mereceu foi você – Hyoga o interrompeu, seguindo Alena com os olhos – Eu lhe avisei que ela era barra-pesada, mas você preferiu não escutar a gente!

-Bom, foi bastante engraçada a cara que você fez da primeira vez que caiu no chão. – Shiryu se permitiu um sorriso – Anda, vamos voltar para a mansão...

- Claro – Ikki concordou, virando-se por sua vez para o portão _"e contar para Saori sobre a nova ameaça à solta... ela vai gostar de saber sobre a suposta deserdada do santuário"_ ele pensou, já apostando suas fichas naquela possibilidade. Os outros o seguiram para fora. Exceto Hyoga, que ainda olhou uma última vez para a porta, à procura de um sinal dela.

- Agora que você já sabe com quem lida, _Ally_ – ele murmurou o nome dela com desprezo, quase enojado – Se prepare para a guerra aberta... – e seguiu os outros, sem saber que ela realmente o observava com um sorriso cruel, pensando a mesma coisa.

**N/A:** hahahaha! Essa guerra entre os dois só começou agora, e já começou, hum, meio quente, né? Bem, eu falei que isso não ia ficar restrito apenas ao casalzinho principal, porque seria muito egoísta da parte dela guardar os seus hã... dotes, apenas para um só... hihihi, eu a-do-ro quando ela faz essas maldades! Ah, desculpa, eu tava pensando em mais uma cena lá pra frente, nem um pouco inocente. E agora, mais um cap doido, não mais do que a sua autora...

**N/E**: Ih, eu sei que cena é essa... Foi a que eu escrevi, não é? Aquela é ótima! Adoro discussões, embora eu ache a Ally muuuuito m�! Eu sabia que ela seria m�, mas aí ela já tá rivalizando com aqueles deuses loucos que querem dominar o mundo...

Mas como a Mari disse, o trem piora... E muito! É só nos aguardar e comentar, porque sem a ajuda de vocês, a gente não sai do título do capítulo...


	8. 6 Na Fundação

**Capítulo 4 – na Fundação**

- Uma deserdada do santuário! – Saori se sentou ereta na cadeira, visivelmente interessada. Os olhos brilhavam perante a nova perspectiva – Tem certeza do que pode estar afirmando para mim, Ikki?

- Certeza eu não tenho, já que eu a conheci hoje à tarde. – Ikki se encostou na parede, intimamente satisfeito com a cara de espanto da deusa. Aquela cara incrédula já valia o que viera fazer ali. Não que ele gostasse de fofocar, porém certas notícias não podiam ser ignoradas.

- Mesmo assim, Ikki – ela conteve a surpresa, não gostava de mostrar seus reais sentimentos a um cavaleiro, temia que eles a pudessem desrespeitar por ser tão humana – eu preciso conversar com ela pra saber o que podemos ou não fazer. Mas me diga uma coisinha – se inclinou sobre a mesa em tom confidencial – ela bate tão bem assim?

- Bater! – ele caiu na risada – É só olhar para a cara inchada do Seiya naquela enfermaria e você vai ter a resposta. Ele queria jura-la de morte, mas pelo jeito o Hyoga já tinha feito isso antes.

- Hyoga? – aquela história estava ficando bastante parecida com uma novela. E olha que ela não estava nem gastando seu rico dinheirinho na tv a cabo para ter uma boa trama acessível...

- Eu não contei? – Ikki se sentou finalmente de frente para a deusa – Ele arrebentou a máscara dela num confronto aí pelos becos, a tal de Alena passou o canivete no braço do pato, que aliás fez picadinho de gelo do tal canivete. – acomodou-se na cadeira, sorrindo divertido - Agora ela quer acabar com ele por causa do canivete, e ele quer acabar com ela por causa do talho. Novelinha mexicana, hein?

- Então ela usava uma máscara? – recebendo um aceno afirmativo como resposta, continuou – É melhor o Hyoga se preparar, porque ele só tem duas portas para escolher!

- A velha história do matar ou amar... – Ikki revirou os olhos, levemente enjoado de toda aquela história – Ela não parece acreditar muito nessas baboseiras lendárias, Saori. Mas acho que vai usar isso como motivo para acabar com o nosso querido pato. E do jeito que ela é quente, teremos cisne assado pro jantar.

- Hum... onde vão fazer cisne assado? – Shun pôs a cabeça para dentro do escritório – Saori, o Seiya disse que quer sua autorização para incinerar um cadáver.

- Quê! – Saori se levantou da mesa. Um misto de surpresa e assombro lhe assolando a face.

- É que ele quer ir atrás da nossa nova arquiinimiga e fazer churrasquinho dela, ou pelo menos é isso que ele disse quase aos berros lá na enfermaria. –Shun disse também se divertindo com a situação.

- Ele é um biruta, Shun. – Hyoga comentou, empurrando o cavaleiro de Andrômeda porta adentro – Por que você ainda tenta levá-lo a sério?

- Bom, por enquanto todo e qualquer pedido para acabar com essa Alena estão negados. – ela sentenciou, deixando Hyoga e Shun boquiabertos – Ikki, existe a possibilidade de eu ter uma conversa com essa garota?

- Claro, eu só não sei se ela vai querer vir até aqui – Ikki deu de ombros, enquanto os outros tentavam recuperar a fala. Surpresas em sucessão haviam os deixado, meio... chocados, por assim dizer.

- Saori... – Shun falou devagar – você andou bebendo escondida ou algo assim? Você não a está escondendo num daqueles vários vidros de xampu seus, est�?

- Mas que idéia, Shun! Claro que NÃO! –Saori respondeu revoltada. Aquilo era jeito de tratar uma deusa?

- Bom, porque parece... –Shun respondeu num sussurro.

- Quer saber, vocês todos são muito preconceituosos – Saori saiu de trás da mesa e começou a andar pela sala enorme, com cara de quem ia passar o maior sermão em todo mundo – Mal conhecem a jovem e já querem acabar com ela? Pararam pra pensar que ela pode muito bem ser uma nova aliada nossa contra as forças do mal?

- Com aquela cara de perigosa? – Hyoga se exasperou – É bem capaz de ELA ser a nova força do mal!

- Já chega! – Saori se virou para encara-los , mal podendo conter sua exaltação– Amanhã eu vou até aquele orfanato, e nenhum de vocês vai me impedir de conversar com essa Alena, ouviram? A deusa aqui sou eu!

- Alena, você sabe alguma história? – Uma das meninas pediu, puxando as cobertas da cama. Hora de dormir no orfanato, depois de um dia cheio.

- Hum, sei várias. Eu sou da Índia, sabe... – Ela sorriu, passando para a garotinha a boneca que caíra no chão – Mas a maioria falam de guerras entre deuses, guerreiros valentes que viram estrelas de modo trágico...

- Você sabe histórias de outro país? – Minu se aproximou adentrando o aposento, trazendo um bolo de lençóis – Curioso, você nem parece ser indiana...

- É, não passei muito tempo na Índia mesmo... – Alena retrucou, incomodada. Era visível em seu rosto de que ela não gostava de tocar naquele assunto. Mas as crianças não tinham percebido. Eram tão inocentes ainda no campo de sentimentos... Bons tempos esses...

- Ah, conta uma história, vai... – Elas começaram a implorar, mas Alena se levantou da cama, saindo da sala. Minu observou a cena, surpresa, e depois de dar boa-noite às crianças com a promessa de que no dia seguinte a amiga lhes contaria uma história, desligou a luz. Encontrou-a compenetrada no pátio externo, olhando as estrelas.

- Ally? – Minu chamou, mas ela se fez que não tinha ouvido – Foi muito estranha a sua atitude lá no quarto das meninas. O que aconteceu?

Alena continuava a mirar o céu salpicado de pontos brancos e brilhantes, alheia à tudo. Suas atitudes eram tipicamente sonhadoras, nostálgicas talvez. Mas suas feições se contraíram de repente.

- Cygnus – ela murmurou entre dentes, mirando a tal constelação.

- Quê? –Minu perguntou completamente desentendida. Uma curiosidade gritante a assolando, muito mais do que ela gostaria de admitir.

- Cygnus, Minu. A constelação do Cisne, também conhecida como Cruz do Norte, o conjunto de estrelas mais brilhante do Hemisfério Norte depois da Estrela Polar.-Alena esclareceu lentamenrte, ainda sem encarar a primeira.

- O que tem de tão importante nessa constelação para você estar falando tão fervorosamente nela? –Minu via nisso a oportunidade de descobrir mais sobre aquela figura tão intrigante.

- Queria que ela se explodisse – desviou o olhar do céu e pousou na moça ao seu lado – De repente o maldito representante dessa armadura também sumisse do mapa! – suspirou.

- Está falando do Hyoga? – Minu finalmente entendeu – Por que você tem tanta implicância com ele?

- Não é implicância – ela corrigiu displicente, fingindo estar apenas tratando de um fato corriqueiro – É apenas uma vontade de não olhar para a cara dele, só isso. Olha, antes de vir para c�, eu fui mesmo a chefe da gangue mais barra-pesada de Tóquio, mas aí ele apareceu na minha vida e... eu acabei aqui, Minu... – sentou-se no balanço para as crianças, assumindo o ar nostálgico que ela tivera a oportunidade de lançar as estrelas anteriormente – Não estou querendo bancar a sentimental nem nada, só queria que as coisas acontecessem ao meu modo, como sempre foram.

- Mas nada acontece porque você quer, Alena! – Minu sentou-se no balanço ao lado, sorrindo compreensiva – Tudo na vida da gente tem um momento certo para acontecer. Quem sabe dessa sua implicância com o Hyoga não pinta algo mais? – e piscou marotamente.

- Que é isso! Sai pra l�, chispa fora! – e fez o sinal-da-cruz, tentando veementemente tirar aquela idéia da cabeça da moça – Não roga praga pra cima de mim, Minu!

- E isso por acaso é praga? – Minu não conseguia ficar séria diante daquilo.

- Claro que é, me condenar a me amarrar àquele chato, egoísta e metido! Prefiro passar a minha vida amarrada a pedras do que isso! Quem sabe um caminhão de coleta de lixo seja mais agradável que ele? –Ela torceu o nariz, com um ar de superioridade.

- Cuidado Ally... Você não sabe que o que se evita sempre acontece? –Mino respondeu assumindo um ar filosófico, como quem sabia das coisas.

- Comigo o destino não faz essa sacanagem. – Alena se levantou do banco e começou a andar de um lado para o outro – Primeiro, eu nunca fiz mal a ninguém para merecer um castigo desses, e segundo, eu não acredito em destino e baboseiras do estilo, tipo almas gêmeas, amor à primeira vista, coincidências... e por aí vamos.

- Você gosta de filosofia, hein? – Minu não evitou o comentário – por que não dá aulas em uma faculdade?

- Talvez não se perceba, mas eu tenho quinze anos – Alena suspirou, novamente amargurada. E depois pareceu frustrada – Droga, por que eu não tenho logo dezenove! Resolveria-se metade dos meus problemas!

Minu ficou em silêncio. Apenas ficar ali do lado dela parecia transmitir um calor muito grande, parecido com o calor de uma fogueira de acampamento. Já havia notado isso, claro, quando ela incendiara um palito de fósforo simplesmente o segurando entre os dedos. Mas nunca havia parado para pensar o que aquilo significaria. _"não deve significar nada além do fato de que essa menina não é normal..."_

Minu, não está com sono? – Alena a sacudiu levemente, de forma gentil. Talvez os cavaleiros de bronze não acreditariam que ela podia ser gentil... – Já está praticamente dormindo sentada!

Hum... é mesmo... – e bocejou – Bom, vamos entrar porque eu tenho a impressão de que o dia de amanhã promete, e muito!

Chegamos, senhorita – Tatsumi anunciou, abrindo a porta da limusine de frente para o portão principal do orfanato. Alguns meninos pararam de jogar bola ao verem o carro, mas a maioria estava sentada em torno de uma moça que Saori nunca tinha visto.

Então aquela é que é a Alena? – ela perguntou surpresa, mirando a inocente criatura (?).

Ela mesma! – Seiya confirmou com desprezo infantil - Mas não se engane com o jeitinho inocente da menina, porque ela é perigosa!

Anda, vamos l�! – Shiryu encorajou-os, descendo do carro, seguido por Hyoga e Shun – Um bom modo de ver como ela é de verdade é colocando o pato perto dela...

Os outros seguraram risadinhas, exceto, claro, o pato da afirmativa. Saori continuava a mirar hipnotizada a figura cercada de crianças. Emanava um cosmo poderoso e instável, mas com um quê de familiar, quase como se fosse parte dela também... Estranho. Como podia se ela jamais a vira antes?

Saori, acorda! – Ikki a chamou, desviando-a de seus devaneios – Vamos, você quer falar com ela ou não?

Se aproximaram devagar do grupo, ouvindo com clareza a história que ela contava:

... e logo depois, do sangue de Medusa surgiu um cavalo branco enorme, mais bonito que esses pôneis que vocês gostariam de ter, dotado de asas... –Alena mantinha um tom que nenhum dos presentes jamais presenciaram. Era um tom doce e suave, cheio de empolgação. A carapaça de frieza que ela costumava adotar parecia ter esvaecido perante os olhares inocentes e exigentes das crianças. Estas pareciam tão felizes e extasiadas quanto ela, por ter prendido a atenção do grupo de pequenos inquietos. Era na verdade uma cena tocante de se ver. Qualquer um que houvesse tido uma infância afastadas dos pais, ficaria emocionado com a demonstração de afeto dela pelos jovens que já carregavam o futuro da nação das costas. São os pequenos momentos mágicos que preenchem a vida de crianças sem família e as fazem crescer confiantes e felizes. Porque quando elas crescerem e estiverem em dúvidas quanto a aceitação da sociedade a elas, terão certeza de que em algum lugar do passado elas foram amadas de verdades, tratadas como qualquer outra criança que teve um lar.

Pégaso! – um dos meninos berrou.

Hei, o que andam falando de mim por aí? – Seiya se meteu entre a garotada, sorrindo, até chegar perto de Alena, que o observava com um olhar meio desconfiado, perdendo o ar doce com uma rapidez incomparável – Eu não sabia que você era contadora de histórias, Ally.

Mais ou menos. O meu avô contava melhor do que eu – ela deu de ombros – a maioria de histórias que eu sei são indianas, tibetanas e gregas. E aí, já melhorou da surra de ontem? – e sorriu marotamente, despida do desdém, adotando um ar quase enigmático.

Ah, esses incidentes desagradáveis a gente esquece, não é? – Seiya desviou um tanto encabulado, coçando a nuca como um moleque que não sabe mentir.

Alena, conta uma história romântica dessa vez, vai... – Uma das meninas pediu, seguida por um coro predominantemente feminino de "ah, vai...".

Gente, já é a quinta que vocês me pedem... – ela suspirou desanimada, um ar cansado se apoderou das feições leves da jovem – Olha só, os rapazes devem estar querendo brincar com vocês, e não me olhem com essas caras – e desviou os olhos daquele monte de olhinhos brilhantes para não ceder à tentação – que vocês não me comovem!

Ah, que droga... – e a turminha começou a se dispersar, permitindo que Saori se aproximasse do banco.

Oras, pelo jeito estamos mudando! – Shiryu comentou com um sorriso sincero – Nem parece a chata de ontem!

A 'chata de ontem' pode voltar ou não, dependendo da vontade de vocês. – ela respondeu secamente, os olhos já em chamas. O ar doce havia se dispersado e voltava a ativa a Alena durona – Só espero que não estejam aqui para serem humilhados de novo, embora eu faça isso com todo o prazer se quiserem...

Na verdade, a gente veio aqui porque a Saori quer conhecer você – Shun interrompeu sorrindo, dando um passo para o lado a fim de deixá-la passar.

Saori e Alena se encararam por um instante que mais pareceu uma eternidade. Uma parecia apenas avaliar a outra, medir forças, quem sabe. Os rapazes puderam contemplar nesse momento uma mudança curiosa se operar nas feições de Ally: a face ganhou um ar altivo, o canto da boca tremeu nervosamente, e os olhos negros brilharam com uma aura dourada bastante estranha...

Alena, cadê o apito? – um garoto puxou a calça preta dela, interrompendo o contato visual.

Quê? Ah, tá... – e entregou o apito de ferro na mão do garoto, que saiu puxando Seiya e os outros para o meio do pátio, onde os times se organizavam, deixando assim as duas sozinhas.

Prazer, Alena. – Saori estendeu a mão, tentando parecer simpática. Tinha algo naquela moça que a impelia a tratá-la como subalterna, mas não sabia explicar por que. Uma coisa que ela simplesmente não podia explicar, apenas sentir. Sentimentos contraditórios humanos, embora ela soubesse que era muito mais que isso. Supremo, divino. Vai saber. Ela não era boa entendedora de sentimentos. Apenas sabia a quem lhe pertencia o coração...

S-Saori Kido? – Alena se recuperou do choque, assumindo novamente um ar altivo. Ela não se intimidaria. Nunca! Jamais! Isso não estava em seu manual de conduta. Contudo, não podia esconder sua cruriosidade. – Espera, Saori Kido, presidente da Fundação Kido, veio até esse orfanato pra falar comigo?

O que há de errado nisso? – Saori riu com vontade. A garota devia ser mais comum do que pensava. Ela já estava acostumada àquelas reações ao redor de sua pessoa.

Tá TUDO errado! Bom, eu não sou procurada por pessoas importantes a negócios faz um bom tempo, talvez um mês ou mais, mas... –Alena parecia não estar preparada para aquilo, mas disfarçou o quanto pôde.

Eu não vim aqui a negócios! – Saori a interrompeu, com um sorriso, na tentativa de passar-lhe alguma confiança – Eu só quero conversar amigavelmente...

Alena mirou-a desconfiada. Franzia o cenho levemente.

Conversar? Amigavelmente? – mirou o céu claro e perfeitamente pintado pelos deuses naquele dia em especial, em cima de sua cabeça _"ok, eu pedi um sinal do meu mestre, não um milagre!"_ ela pensou, para depois voltar os olhos para a moça de cabelos roxos parada a sua frente – Aconteceu alguma coisa no quadro mundial que foi minha culpa e eu não fiquei sabendo? Quem sabe descobriram que a bomba de Hiroshima e Nagasaki é minha culpa?

Hum, aqui não é o melhor lugar para se conversar. – Saori prendeu uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha com os dedos, parecia levemente ansiosa – Será que você podia ir comigo até a fundação? Eu não vou te prender lá nem nada. – apressou-se em dizer, quando ela abriu a boca, indignada – É apenas para conversar!

Se é assim, eu vou fazer esse esforço monumental... Minu! – acenou para ela, chamando-a, um sorriso brincando em seus lábios – Será que eu podia dar uma saída do orfanato?

Para onde? –Minu perguntou, não podendo conter a curiosidade. De certo modo gostaria de saber quais os segredos que rodeavam aquela jovem.

Até a Fundação Kido. Pelo visto, a Srta. Saori está querendo falar comigo. –Alena respondeu dando de ombros, como se aquilo fosse um fato corriqueiro e que todo bom milionário viesse a procurar todos os dias, para ter uma conversa educada acerca de alguma coisa completamente trivial.

Minu passou os olhos de Alena para Saori, que acenou levemente a cabeça em confirmação. Não saiba exatamente porquê, mas desconfiava de que seria algo decisivo que sairia dali pra ida de Alena.

Você acha que esse seu plano vai dar certo, Ikki? – Shun perguntou em voz baixa para o irmão, acompanhando as duas saíres pelo portão principal.

Shun, alguma vez você já viu alguma idéia minha para o bem dar errado? – ele indagou um tanto arrogante, enquanto elas entravam na limusine.

É pra responder? – Shiryu se meteu no diálogo, parando para ver o carro dar a partida e sumir da vista deles.

NÃO! – os dois responderam em uníssono.

Bom, agora é esperar pelos resultados. – Ikki esfregou as mãos, levemente satisfeito – Se tivermos um pouco de sorte, eu deixo de dormir num quarto só meu hoje à noite. – respondeu sugestivamente e voltou ao joguinho, deixando os dois a mirarem-no desconfiados (um olhar do tipo ��'').

_Na Fundação Kido..._

Alena, – Saori começou, pensando no que diria. Tinha que medir as palavras com aquela jovem, pelo menos foi o que os cavaleiros de bronze a preveniram – ontem, um de meus cavaleiros me contou o que você fez com o Seiya...

E a senhorita quer que eu me explique, não é isso? – Alena a interrompeu, alheia do fato de estar frente a frente com uma deusa. _"Pouco me importa que eu acabe num caixão até o fim do dia... já estou ferrada até a quinta geração mesmo...''_

Não exatamente. – Saori voltou a sentar na cadeira de seu escritório, já que passara os últimos vinte minutos andando de um lado para o outro atrás da escrivaninha – Na verdade, ele falou muito bem de seus dotes de luta para mim. – a expressão tensa da jovem à sua frente se desanuviou – Aliás, estou realmente convencida de que você pode ser muito mais competente do que muitos de meus cavaleiros. – sorriu por dentro ao ver que ela reprimia um sorriso de orgulho, tentava se manter firme e ela não esperava menos dela – E eu gostaria de fazer um trato com você.

Trato? – os olhos de Alena chisparam com a menção, um sorriso sagaz surgindo do rosto da jovem – Eu não costumo fazer tratos com gente que acabo de conhecer, por mais confiáveis que me possam parecer.

Sei o que quer dizer, mas... considere, Alena! – Saori voltou a torcer as mãos, começava a temer pela resposta da jovem – Eu também fiquei sabendo o que você foi antes de estar naquele orfanato, e sei muito bem que, se qualquer um ali abrir a boca, você iria direto para a cadeia por formação de quadrilha, mandatos de homicídio, extorsão de dinheiro, e muitas outras coisas absurdas!

Tirando o mandato de homicídio, realmente eles têm do que me culpar. – ela se apoiou sobre as mãos, parecendo refletir sobre a situação, porém não parecia se sentir culpada, já que um sorriso mordaz era o que ela tinha crivado nos lábios – Além de processos por lesões corporais graves ou não, chantagem no mais alto grau...

A minha proposta é a seguinte – Saori recomeçou, sentindo-se encorajada pelo fato dela escutá-la e ponderar sobre o fato – eu limpo seu nome na Justiça e você fica livre de todas as acusações, desde que você trabalhe para mim, não como empregada, mas como os outros rapazes: em defesa da paz.

E quanto aos bônus? – Aquilo começou a interessá-la, principalmente a parte de se livrar de seus antecedentes criminais. Era uma chance de começar exatamente do zero. Quem sabe poderia viver dignamente dali em diante. Isso se não se metesse em mais roubadas, conhecendo a si mesma.

Hum... você passa a morar aqui na fundação, junto com os outros, sob o meu comando. – Saori disse num sorriso, sentindo que de certa forma conseguiria ganhá-la.

Espera, vamos com calma... – Alena fez um gesto impaciente – Se eu porventura aceitar esse tal trato, eu passo a ser também um cavaleiro, ou melhor, uma amazona, a serviço da deusa Athena em defesa da paz mundial, por mais batido que já esteja esse clichê enganoso?

Exato. –Saori sorriu divertida, pelo modo como ela falara. Ela tinha mania de dramatizar as coisas ou fora apenas impressão sua?

Segunda parte: – ela continuou o raciocínio – eu fico com a ficha limpa na polícia, e passo a morar numa mansão, veja bem, uma MANSÃO, onde eu posso encher o saco daquele seboso do Cygnus até me fartar!

Se quiser ver por esse lado, é isso mesmo! – Saori sorriu mais abertamente.

Está maluca! – Alena saltou da cadeira, um sorriso enorme iluminando-lhe o rosto – Fechado! Quando é que eu posso me mudar para c�?

Imediatamente, se achar melhor! – a deusa também se levantou da sua cadeira, acompanhando-a à porta com uma sensação de satisfação imensa crescendo no âmago– Venha, eu vou lhe mostrar a mansão...

Meia hora depois, os cinco cavaleiros chegam à mansão, depois de um bom bate-bola com os garotos. Apesar da enxurrada de protestos, até mesmo Seiya, que normalmente fica até mais tarde por lá (e que se encontrava num estado de lastimável imundice por conta da transpiração excessiva...), resolveu passar a noite na Fundação. Mas talvez o motivo real tivesse sido a vontade deles de não toparem com a segunda ajudante após a tal conversa com Athena.

E então, como deverá ter sido a conversa? – Seiya perguntou em voz alta, se jogando no sofá da sala de estar. Pobrezinha da tia da limpeza...

Bastante insatisfatória, espero – Hyoga murmurou, se aproximando da janela. Desviando sua atenção da maldita pirralha, ou ao menos tentando...

Em qual sentido de insatisfatório, eu gostaria de saber. – uma voz partiu de perto da porta, e todos os rapazes olharam em direção. Lá estava Saori, olhando-os inquisitiva, acompanhada daquela garota que eles desejavam ardentemente nunca mais terem de suportar... Mas que exibia aquele sorriso malicioso, observando pausadamente a cada um.

A-Athena! – Shun saltou do sofá onde havia acabado de sentar.

Bom, pelo visto a conversa demorou, não é mesmo? – Shiryu também desencostou da parede, bastante desconcertado.

O suficiente para que nós chegássemos a um acordo! – Saori respondeu, olhando de relance para Alena – Ela ficará conosco, em troca de seus... hum, serviços, pelo santuário.

QUUUÊÊÊ? – Hyoga berrou sem querer, incrédulo. Não, aquilo já era um pesadelo... Deus, como podia alguém ser tão azarado?

Pois acredite se quiser, Cygnus... – Alena se manifestou pela primeira vez, deixando os olhos desdenhosos prenderem-se aos horrorizados dele. Um olhar que dizia com todas as letras: _agora que eu estou por perto, você não vai ter como escapar de mim..._

Os outros cavaleiros continuavam mudos, espantados demais com a revelação. Menos Ikki, que ria-se por dentro com a situação. Bem peculiarmente o modo dele!

Bom, se vocês não fizerem objeção, você divide o quarto com ela, Ikki. – Saori anunciou, quebrando o silêncio tenso que se formara.

Com todo o prazer... – Ikki murmurou sorrindo, mirando-a com grande interesse. Era a oportunidade que queria para saber o quanto ela era poderosa. E ela também sabia disso, pela cara de extremo contentamento que fizera.

Claro... – ela murmurou distraída. Devia estar perdida em suas próprias inteções sobre os próximos passos.

Espera, Saori! – Seiya foi o primeiro a despertar do transe de horror – Você tem certeza do que está fazendo?

É claro! – ela respondeu, se retirando da sala acompanhada dos outros cavaleiros ainda meio abobalhados – Não tenho dúvida alguma de que essa Alena ainda poderá ser útil para nós.

Bom, você é quem sabe... – Seiya deu de ombros. Parecendo por fim, resignado.

Enquanto isso, na sala haviam permanecido apenas Hyoga e Alena, mirando-se como se quisessem se matar.

Era isso quase você queria, não era? – ele perguntou, a voz carregada de raiva – Descobrir onde eu vivo, se infiltrar nos MEUS negócios...

Na verdade, não! – ela deu de ombros, num sorriso maligno – A sorte veio ao meu encontro e se dispôs a me ajudar. E agora – olhou-o com um ar quase que mortal – é melhor preparar as asinhas de cisne, porque eu vou pegar pesado nesse nosso joguinho. Não vou perder para um simplório cavaleiro de bronze.

Dizendo isso, saiu da sala, deixando um Hyoga perplexo para trás, além de um rastro de perfume de cravos.

**N/A:** hum... devo dizer que foi bastante difícil fazer esse cap porque eu não tenho lá muito tato para cenas de diálogo, sabe... mais um motivo para o pessoal deixar rewiews me criticando! Podem escrever, por favor! (não economizem ao dizer o quão incompetente uma autora dessas pode ser!)

Sobre o cap... essa guerra se inicia aqui, e vai ser digna de um troféu de Sobrevivência a Bombas Verbais, ou assim espero! Claro, toda e qualquer sugestão vai ser muito bem aceita, até mesmo porque eu preciso de uma grande lista de foras que os pombinhos de penas viradas podem trocar entre eles... _Per __favore_**** ME AJUDEM! I NEED SOME HELP! (ai, céus, que trágico...)

E, claro, como prometido, o primeiro rolo da Ally vai ser com o IKKI, não com o Hyoga... e apostem suas fichas em qual douradinho eu posso resolver mexer, dependendo do meu surto de loucura na hora (cara, a garota é paciente terminal! Onde já se viu, uma pirralha de quinze anos com aqueles verdadeiros deuses de ouro... suspiros). Sabem, eles resolveram me colocar numa camisa de força mais larga, assim dá pra desamarrar o nó com mais facilidade...

**N/E:** Um sutiã na Ally!

Érato (musa da poesia erótica)- Uma calcinha de renda vermelha na Ally.

Polínia (musa da poesia sacra)- Que falta de respeito com os leitores! Fighter e Érato, vocês duas não têm vergonha na cara!

Érato- Nossas vergonhas ficam em outra parte do corpo... He,he,he.

Polínia: O nível desceu mesmo! Dá pra senhoritas pararem de apostar? Que coisa feia! A Fighter é menor de idade, Érato! Não a leve pro mal caminho, sua múmia tarada!

Fighter- Eu acho que eu ainda tenho opinião! Eu quero apostar meu sutiã de renda preto, dá licença! Não posso? Todo mundo aqui tá cansado de saber que não tenho uma moeda no bolso! Então deixa eu apostar o que é meu, oras. O máximo que vai acontecer, é eu perdê-lo para alguém ( que espero que não seja m maníaco sexual!)...

Sobre esse capítulo... Não teve grandes alterações. Só imploro para os leitores fazerem o favor de deixar reviews, se não for muito incômodo. Sabemos que não somos autoras de mãos cheias (de calos de tanto escrever), mas nós tentamos... Eu mesma só tenho uma fic da qual me orgulho (O Poder de Um Sorriso)a, pois me considero um lixo, como autora... Então boas almas caridosas, apiedem-se de nós duas e deixem um coment, por mais simples ou singelo que seja, porque nós precisamos sagamente... digo... cegamente (que piada tosca!) da opinião de vocês, isso é se estiver alguém lendo... Rudo o que peço é um simples "olá". Nem que seja pra esculachar...

Clio (musa da história)- Estás mesmo no fundo do poço, querida! Já chegou ao nível de implorar...

Fighter- Ei, eu tenho orgulho! Eu não estou implorando... Só... Só... Estou pedindo ansiosamente para que eles nos mandem algo...

Clio- Sei...

Tália- E eu sou o Cupido!

Fighter- Oras, não me descreditem na frente de todos...

Tália- Só se vocês publicarem "Razões para ser Eu Mesma", que já tá pronta faz tempo...

Fighter- Vou pensar. APERTÕES NOS TRASEIRO DE TODOS! Principalmente no do MILO! Até mais!


	9. 7 Barulhos Noturnos

**Capítulo 5 – barulhos noturnos**

**- **Cara, isso é pra me matar! – reclamou Hyoga se jogando na cama de lençóis azuis-escuros. O relógio de cabeceira marcava dez horas da noite, mas o cavaleiro de Cisne se encontrava muito bem desperto – Onde já se viu uma coisa dessas? A Saori endoidou de vez, eu to falando...

**- **Pode ser... – Shun comentou, saindo do banheiro – Mas quem somos nós para julgar a deusa Athena? Sinceramente, devíamos dar um voto de confiança a ela e deixar o resto por conta do destino.

**- **O pior problema é que eu não acredito em destino, Shun. Essa história de futuro já premeditado é bobeira. Se fosse assim, quantas batalhas já teríamos perdido? Se fôssemos levar em conta o poder de um cavaleiro de ouro, não teríamos passado da primeira casa no santuário, lembra-se? –Hyoga disse fitando o teto imerso na profundidade que atingia as suas crenças. Eram coisas que ele simplesmente adorava refletir, pois encontrava cada vez mais força para tocar a vida subversiva na qual estava preso.

Shun sentou-se na cama, ainda enxugando o cabelo molhado.

**- **Sei disso, mas... –Shun tentou contra-argumentar.

**- **Mas o quê? – o amigo já começava a se impacientar.

**- **Não sei explicar, mas a cada vez que aquela garota chega perto, eu sinto um cosmo muito poderoso, e familiar ao mesmo tempo. – Shun ergueu os olhos para fitá-lo – Ela não é apenas uma delinqüente juvenil, e eu posso sentir isso.

**- **Bem, se for esse o caso – Hyoga se permitiu um sorriso sarcástico – a Saori pecou mesmo assim quando colocou ela e o Ikki no mesmo quarto. Foi um prato cheio para aqueles dois montarem uma conspiração...

**- **Ou talvez algo menos formal e mais, hum, animado, não é? – Shun atirou rindo um travesseiro na cara de um Hyoga abobalhado – Você acha que o meu irmão vai deixar uma garota daquelas passar de graça? Está na hora de rever seus conceitos, gelado!

Enquanto isso, no último quarto daquele mesmo corredor...

**- **Sem querer parecer chato ou nada do tipo, – Ikki comentava, estirado na cama – mas você não sai do banheiro, menina?

Nisso, a porta do banheiro se abriu, liberando uma densa nuvem de vapor, e Alena saiu metida num _peignoir_ negro de seda, fazendo o cavaleiro de Fênix soltar um assobio baixo.

**- **Isso responde à sua pergunta? – ela sorriu, jogando uma toalha seca no rosto de Ikki.

**- **Completamente! – ele sentou-se na cama, começando a reconsiderar os planos daquela noite. Sua intenção era de testar o que ela sabia, e principalmente de desvendar pelo menos alguns do tantos segredos daquele baú de surpresas envolto em negro na sua frente. Mas a visão dela naqueles trajes varreu isso tudo de sua mente.

**- **Ah sim, sem chance alguma de me manter acordada hoje! – ela advertiu, jogando-se na cama ao lado – Se ainda quiser pegar a água fervendo de quente, eu sugiro que entre logo nesse banheiro.

**- **Espera, – Ikki levantou-se da cama, pego de surpresa pelas palavras delas – você é telepata ou algo do gênero?

**- **Quer dizer que eu acertei? – ela lançou-lhe um olhar de falsa surpresa – Nossa, e olha que eu fui no chute completo... Bem, tá na cara que você estava pensando besteira, mas eu infelizmente to morrendo de sono para pensar nisso agora, valeu? Então boa noite! – e virou-se para o lado, ficando de costas para ele.

Ikki soltou um suspiro resignado. Sabia que não adiantaria insistir com aquela garota, então entrou no banheiro, que cheirava a canela.

_"Céus, mas que cheiro forte é esse!" _ele pensava durante o banho. Não que o incomodasse... Muito pelo contrário, era agradabilíssimo. Lembrava-lhe um lar onde era habitado por uma família que se amava... Estranho como alguns cheiros, por mais simples que sejam, podem revelar algo extremamente sentimental e trazer até os braços desamparados de um cavaleiro sem família, a sensação de algo que ele nunca provou... Não entendia a razão daquele cheiro forte, seco e enganosamente doce, porém peculiarmente amargo, estar lhe dando impressões assim... Tão nítidas.

Quando saiu, viu que ela conservara o _peignoir_ negro e dormia a sono solto, o cabelo castanho espalhado em desalinho pelo travesseiro, dando mais destaque à face branca. Em sono, o ar perigoso desaparecia para dar lugar à uma verdadeira criança. Seria linda não fosse aquela cicatriz no canto do rosto... Onde ela teria arranjado? Deu de ombros, sabendo que talvez jamais tivesse a resposta. Dessa e de muitas outras perguntas.

**- **Bom, veja pelo lado bom, Ikki... – ele deu um sorrisinho – Você está presenciando uma cena que o pato se mataria para conseguir ver... ou pelo menos vai se matar com o passar dos dias.

**- **Quem é que vai querer se matar aqui? – ela abriu um olho inquisidor, observando-o de soslaio.

**- **Hum... ninguém não! – ele desconversou, desviando os olhos. Alena sentou-se na cama, desconfiada.

**- **Tá bom, então me diz quais eram os seus... bem... planos, para essa noite. –Respondeu erguendo uma sobrancelha, um sorriso surgindo em seus lábios.

**- **Tá a fim mesmo de ouvir? – Ikki a olhou de lado interrogativamente.

**- **Ah, fala sério, se for melhor do que eu acho que você pensou, eu poderia até te dar uma folguinha pra tentar... – sorriu maliciosa.

Na manhã do sétimo dia de sua estadia ali, quando Alena desceu para a mesa de jantar, onde todos se reuniam para o café da manhã, se deparou com uma cena meio inédita (ou no mínimo curiosa) para ela: Saori sentada na cabeceira da mesa comendo tranqüilamente, enquanto os outros se enveredavam em uma discussão acirrada sobre o sistema de transportes internacional (N/A: deu pra entender o susto repentino dela?).

**- **Droga, mas bem que poderiam fazer estradas melhores! – Shun reclamava, com o belo rosto de anjo contraído levemente devido a sua inquietação – Não é todo morador que consegue escalar uma montanha todo dia!

**- **Acorda, Shun! – Hyoga rebateu – Você acha que um país, que vive de agricultura de subsistência praticamente, além dos ganhos com turismos, vai se preocupar com o lugar mais isolado da face da Terra?

**- **Isso não é desculpa! – Seiya saiu em defesa – Ele vai demorar uns bons dez dias só pra atravessar aquelas muralhas de gelo, que pelo visto pioraram esse ano, e... ah, oi, Ally! A gente não te viu!

**- **Sem mágoas – ela sentou-se à mesa, ao lado de Shun – Eu estava boiando mesmo...

**- **A gente estava discutindo a péssima conservação dos poucos caminhos para Jamiel. – Ikki esclareceu – O Shiryu vai pra lá buscar o Kiki, que vai passar as férias aqui. Mas agora – e voltou-se para os outros – porque raio o Mu tinha que deixar o garoto lá antes de morrer na batalha contra Hades?

**- **Se ele estivesse na Grécia seria uma economia de vinte dias, pode ter certeza – Shiryu concordou – Mas não vejo nada de mal em querer passar o verão na casa em que a criança foi criada e se apegou. E outra, vocês falam demais, mas quem vai buscá-lo sou EU!

**- **Agora chega vocês cinco! – Saori desviou os olhos do jornal que lia – Eu já estou começando a ficar realmente enjoada de ouvir vocês falando há mais de meia hora sobre isso!

**- **Qual o problema em se preocupar com o estado de deplorável abandono do Tibet? – Shun protestou, mas voltou os olhos para sua própria torrada, sinal de o quanto uma discussão dessas pode ser desgastante para o estômago de um cavaleiro de Athena...

**- **Depois de encerrada a discussão, passou a pairar sobre a mesa um silêncio bastante constrangedor, salpicados de olhares maldosos e burburinhos ininteligíveis em relação a uma das únicas pessoas que se mantinha alheia a tudo. Alena parecia se concentrar no próprio prato, refletindo sobre o que ouvira na mesa. _"hum... então aquele pirralho do Kiki vai vir pra cá... tenho exatamente dez dias pra dar o fora daqui, se não quiser que descubram o meu pior podre..."_ estava tão absorta que não se lembrou de que tinha gente ali totalmente capacitada a ler pensamentos...

**- **Hã... e que pior podre seria esse? – Hyoga apoiou o cotovelo sobre a mesa, bastante interessado a observar, com interna satisfação, a cara de extremo horror e ódio que ela lhe lançara.

**- **SEU FILHO DE CHOCADEIRA, VOCÊ ESTAVA LENDO OS MEUS PENSAMENTOS! – ela berrou, erguendo-se de súbito da mesa.

**- **Hum... quê? – o russo fez-se de desentendido, voltando-se para o colega a seu lado – Seiya, você ouviu alguma coisa?

**- **Eu? Claro que não! – Seiya deu um sorrisinho maldoso – Bom, quer dizer, eu andei ouvindo umas coisas estranhas, quase não consegui dormir à noite por causa do barulho...

**- **Ah, foi! – Shiryu concordou enfaticamente – Uma barulheira insuportável, além de um calorão que ninguém merece...

Ikki, que estava terminando a sua xícara de café, engasgou-se de leve com o comentário e lançou um olhar rápido a Alena, que já havia entendido a história toda e sorria tranqüilamente, sem perder, porém a malícia habitual.

**- **Aaahhh... já entendi aonde vocês querem chegar – Ela voltou a sentar-se, bem mais confortável com a situação, sem contar aliviada – Estão falando naqueles barulhos vindos do último cômodo no mesmo corredor dos nossos quartos?

**- **Esses mesmos! – Shun confirmou animado.

**- **CALA A BOCA, SHUN! – Hyoga, Seiya e Shiryu berraram em uníssono, fazendo Alena e Ikki se entreolharem antes de cair na gargalhada.

**- **Caras, vocês estão me saindo mais indiscretos do que manda a encomenda... – Ikki comentou, depois de parar de rir.

**- **Droga, tem como vocês serem um pouco mais silenciosos! – Saori reclamou por cima do jornal que lia.

**- **Claro Srta. Kido. Eu já estava subindo mesmo... – Ally levantou-se da mesa ainda com um trejeito de riso no rosto e, antes de sair da sala, virou-se na altura da porta e avisou: - Ah, e quem quiser saber o que andou acontecendo lá naquele quarto, é só dar uma passada por lá no meio da noite, que a gente não se faz de rogado de mostrar, né Ikki?

**- **Com toda a certeza! – o cavaleiro de Fênix confirmou seguindo a jovem para a saída, rindo a valer da cara de idiota que seus amigos fizeram com a frase.

**- **E aí, você acha que eles vão aparecer hoje pra tirar a prova? – Ikki perguntou já de noite, olhando pela janela de cortinas chamuscadas.

**- **Ah, isso eu não tenho muitas dúvidas! – ela respondeu, amarrando o cabelo cor-de-terra num rabo-de-cavalo improvisado – Ou eles aparecem ou vão ficar mais atentos do que nunca aos ruídos...

**- **Vê se não vai exagerar na dose de novo, hein? – ele avisou, rindo – Não vou querer trocar o lençol da cama por sua culpa, ou o que restar dele!

Sem saber, Ikki e Alena estavam sendo espionados pelos demais cavaleiros, que praticamente grudaram o ouvido na parede que dava para o quarto dos dois.

**- **Meu Zeus... – Seiya sussurrou, após ouvir a última frase de Fênix – O que esses pervertidos tanto fazem no quarto pra precisar rebocar os restos mortais do lençol?

**- **Não quero nem imaginar... – Shiryu sussurrou de volta, tão estupefato quanto os colegas.

**- **Tá muito bem, vamos começar logo com isso para eu poder tomar logo o meu banho! – eles a ouviram comentar impaciente – Não to a fim de dormir toda suada por causa dessa brincadeira...

XXX

Hyoga, Seiya e Shiryu trocaram um olhar chocado – _brincadeira!_

**- **Ei, o que vocês tanto ouvem nessa parede? – os três sentiram suas cabeças serem puxadas para trás pelas mãos de aço de Saori. Lá estava a deusa a olhá-los de modo inquisidor.

**- **Ai, meu cabelo... – Seiya resmungou, antes de olhar para mais acima da barra cor-de-rosa à sua frente – o-oi, Saori... – Cavaleiro respondeu super-encabulado com a situação tal qual os dois companheiros.

**- **Posso saber o porquê de ficarem espionando os dois? – ela perguntou, um pouco mais maleável. Parecendo tão curiosa quanto os garotos.

**- **Ah, Saori, você ouviu a provocação da Ally lá embaixo no café da manhã. – Shiryu argumentou, crente de que aquela desculpa não colaria, mas sabe como é, não custa tentar... – A senhorita não acha que a gente deixaria por menos, não é?

**- **Oras, façam-me o favor! Um bando de cavaleiros que já venceu todo tipo de deus maluco que apareceu por aí se rendendo às provocações de uma garota de quinze anos? – Athena se permitiu um sorriso de desdém, olhando para os rapazes – Pelo visto, o único com cabeça aqui é o Shun, que resolveu dormir de vez à noite...

**- **Claro que ele não espionaria o próprio irmão, ele é inocente, mas não é doido! – Hyoga rebateu. Saindo em defesa dos amigos.

**- **E nós somos? – Seiya perguntou já se levantando do chão rapidamente, seguido por Shiryu e Hyoga. Saori, antes de sair do quarto, tomada por uma súbita curiosidade colou o ouvido na dita parede, a tempo de ouvir Alena comentar, relativamente ofegante:

**- **Ok, muito boa essa... Vai querer continuar ou vou ter de te castigar mais umas cinco vezes?

_"Credo, quanta obscenidade..."_ a deusa pensou, fechando a porta. Enquanto isso, dentro do quarto ao lado, a baderna continuava...

XXX

**- **Só mais cinco? – Ikki rebateu, tentando se pôr de pé. O real motivo de toda aquela barulheira noturna era o treinamento que Ikki insistia em aplicar em Ally, ansioso por descobrir o quanto a "garotinha" sabia. E não havia se decepcionado, já que ela se mostrava totalmente capaz de evitar ataques como o Ave-Fênix, além de desenvolver com facilidade uma aura de poder tão quente como lava de vulcão...

E aquele calor já havia destruído quase todos os móveis do quarto, além de chamuscar as cortinas, escurecer a pintura das paredes, reduzir lençóis a montes de cinzas... Tudo isso sem nem ao menos elevar o cosmo de verdade! Impressionante que nenhum de seus companheiros tenha notado isso até aquele momento!

**- **Bem, se quiser mais vezes, é só pedir... – ela respondeu, maliciosa – Não queimei nem dez por cento do meu cosmo e você já está no chão pela quinta vez...

**- **Porque quero, do contrário seria você a estatelada no chão – ele terminou de se levantar, sacudindo as cinzas da roupa.

**- **Então está esperando o quê pra me atacar sério? – pôs-se em posição de ataque – E vê se manda uma Ave-Fênix de verdade, pois aquilo tava mais pra Faísca-brilhante-voadora!

**- **AVE-FÊNIX! – o enorme pássaro de fogo atravessou o quarto espaçoso em segundos, chocando-se contra uma verdadeira parede invisível e desaparecendo momentos depois em labaredas (que consumiram de vez os lençóis de ambas as camas). Atordoado, Ikki mirou a jovem por trás das chamas, de braços abertos e olhos fechados, pronta para refletir o ataque de volta contra ele...!

**- **Pronto ou não, AÍ VAI! – lançou então a enorme massa de poder concentrado, lançando-o pra trás num átimo. Estatelou-se na parede antes de cair de cara no chão, totalmente ferrado.

**- **Hum... então esse é o poderoso ataque da Ave fênix em sua plenitude? – Alena se aproximou devagar do homem semiconsciente a um canto – Está bom Ikki, tenta me convencer de que você conseguiu derrotar o homem mais próximo de Deus com esse passarinho cospe-fogo... Isso é só invencionice sua pra contar vantagem em cima de mim e me impressionar...

Num átimo, Ikki levantou-se do chão com os punhos erguidos, avançando contra ela. Ally chegou a pensar que ele iria atacá-la, mas ao invés disso, a segurou por ambos os pulsos, forçando-a a cair no chão junto consigo. Sorrindo, Ikki ergueu-se apoiado nos cotovelos ainda a segurar-lhe os pulsos, os rostos no mesmo plano.

**- **E agora? Quem é que está por baixo? – ele perguntou vitorioso, com um sorrisinho maroto na face.

**- **Você vai ver daqui a pouco, urubu de vulcão! – ela tentou desvencilhar-se, mas o corpo dele a prendia inteiramente no chão – Dá pra sair de cima de mim, se não for muito pedir?

**- **Eu não ouvi as palavras mágicas... – Ikki debochou, apertando ainda mais os pulsos.

**- **Seu... – bufou de raiva, sentindo que ele queria se queimar, atentado contra seu bendito e maravilhoso orgulho – Olha aqui, acha mesmo que vai conseguir me fazer falar e passar por essa humilhação ridícula?

**- **Tenho meus métodos... – Ele respondeu com um sorriso malicioso.

**- **Ah, é mesmo? – Alena debochou por sua vez – Me mostra um!

**- **Com todo o prazer... – tomou-lhe os lábios finos com volúpia, deixando-a chocada. Bem, chocada apenas no início, porque segundos depois ela também entrou no ritmo, passando a lutar por espaço com a mesma voracidade. As línguas macias guerreavam atrevidas, famintas, quase. Nada mais passou a existir, apenas a sensação de calor, cada vez mais atordoante...

Ikki soltou-lhe os pulsos, seguro de que ela já estava relaxada o suficiente para não reagir, e acariciou sem cerimônias a cintura de curvas definidas. Alena então aproveitou a distração e virou-o para baixo de si, interrompendo o beijo já praticamente sem fôlego. Olhou fundo nos olhos do cavaleiro antes de se levantar, com o sorriso mais cínico que deus lhe permitira ter.

**- **Bem, muito interessante, e olha que eu nem precisei pedir por favor pra você sair de cima de mim... – ela comentou enquanto caminhava em direção ao armário a um canto. Ao invés de sentir raiva pela trapaça, Ikki começou a rir. Ela realmente era igual a ele.

**- **Certo... Você é uma aproveitadora, sabia? – levantou-se do chão pela sexta vez na noite, satisfeito – Gosta de brincar com a fragilidade dos outros.

**- **Eu? Brincar com a fragilidade dos outros? – Ally não resistiu e caiu na gargalhada, havia vezes que nem ela podia conter-se – Se eu realmente fosse brincar com a SUA fragilidade, juro que a essa hora ainda estaríamos no chão, bem embolados, aliás... – abriu a porta do armário coberto de cinzas, catando uma toalha limpa, ainda risonha - Esse negócio de fragilidade pegou mal!

**- **Depende do sentido com que você usa a palavra... – Ikki sentou-se na cama, fingindo decepção – Vai parar o treinamento logo agora que estava esquentando de verdade?

**- **Ok, vai nessa, cospe-fogo! Aquilo não foi nada pessoal, certo? – ela pôs a cabeça pra fora da porta do banheiro, com os olhos brilhando de malícia – E falando em nada pessoal, dá um jeito nesses lençóis se não for incômodo? Obrigada! – e fechou a porta com força.

**N/A:** Ela é má não é? E consome muito da minha força de escrever, já que esse cap demorou quase um mês pra sair... tàadmito que não foi ela, e sim a semana de provas que acabou ontem, e que tomou todo o meu tempo (eu só estou no segundo ano do ensino médio, gente! Eu preciso estudar!). Além, claro, de um projeto meu que já está quase finalizado, mas que eu não sei se vou colocar no ar, vai depender da avaliação da minha crítica oficial (é, eu dependo da aprovação dos outros pra colocar fic no ar...), a minha enfermeira aqui no hospício. Cá entre nós, ela consegue ser mais maluquinha do que eu... acho que vou trocar de lugar com ela, sabe, eu no uniforme branco e ela na camisa de força...

**N/E:** Viu como as musas estão implorando por seu projeto? O "Razões p/ ser eu Mesma"? Se fosse eu, liberava geral...

Calma aí! Não nesse sentido que vocês estão pensando...

A Ally é a minha musa inspiradora! Quando crescer quero ser igual a ela...

Tália- Nem tenta! Você não cresce mais que isso... Baixinha para sempre!

Fighter- Sem graça! Só porque você é alta e filha de Zeus acha que pode humilhar-me? De forma alguma... Gente, reviews! Peçam pra essas musas serem menos egocêntricas! Eu não agüento mais! APERTÕES NOS TRASEIROS DE TODOS!


	10. 8 Sobrenomes Infames

**Capítulo 6 – sobrenomes infames**

Mais uma semana se passou desde o incidente no quarto, e os cavaleiros de bronze tiveram de admitir que a barulheira de quebra-quebra já estava ficando alta demais, e suspeita demais também. Na mesa de café no sétimo dia, Shun não agüentou mais o silêncio mortal de todos os dias e suspirou alto, chamando a atenção de todos os presentes.

Droga, não agüento mais esse ar pesado todo dia de manhã! – ele reclamou, seu rosto angelical marcado pela chateação.

Bom, a culpa é desses seus colegas maldosos que ficam aí perdidos em pecados da mente... – Alena comentou, sem se alterar. Neutra, enquanto passava distraidamente manteiga no pão.

Pecados da mente? – Seiya rebateu, levemente exasperado – A culpa é de vocês, que ficam nos dando todos os motivos para pensar maldade... A gente não é surdo, sabia?

_"Se fossem, seria um peso a menos nas minhas costas!"_ ela pensou, mas guardou esse comentário para si. Não queria que a discussão se tornasse pior, embora confessasse a si mesma que adoraria bater em alguém logo cedo. Uma seção de porrada bem cedo fazia qualquer um exultar em bom-humor.

Pois é, agora mudando de assunto: – Saori se permitiu um sorriso, não tão malicioso, embora o suficiente para que se percebesse o que ela opinava sobre aquilo – a noite pelo jeito deve ter sido boa, porque a barulheira de ontem foi infernal...

SAORI! – Hyoga berrou, se manifestando pela primeira vez na discussão – Eu estou a fim de comer, se der! – desviou os olhos de Alena, que finalmente pousara a xícara em cima da mesa com a mesma calma irritante de sempre. Não sabia se suportaria aquele olhar meio endiabrado sem ter ganas de esganá-la. Eles falavam dela o que bem entendiam e ela se quer se preocupava. Como podia ser tão imparcial, principalmente em se tratando de sua fama (ou má-fama)? Parecia que não era nem com ela que falavam... Como podia ignorar a todos daquela forma?

Bom, a conversa ainda não chegou na Sibéria, patinho. – Alena comentou suavemente, mas com uma carga sobrenatural de desagrado na voz. Todos os que assistiam a cena pararam o que faziam para olhar o russo, que se avermelhara ligeiramente. Ela o provocava deliberadamente, e conhecendo o querido e amado pato, ele não iria deixar de graça para a "pirralha".

Eu ainda não me dirigi a você hoje, se bem me lembro. – ele contra-atacou rispidamente, dando de ombros, ignorando-a como se ela não passe de uma peça de mobília – A não ser que eu esteja surdo, o nome que eu falei foi Saori, e não Alena!

Os olhares se voltaram para Alena, que tinha um brilho estranho nos olhos profundos. Um brilho quase ferino. Estava pronta para o ataque, e o primeiro que cruzasse o seu caminho, agüentaria as conseqüências.

Ainda bem, porque eu não suportaria ouvir um nome como o meu numa boca tão ridícula como a sua! –Ela respondeu ríspida, sem se quer dar-se o trabalho de fitá-lo, mostrando seu desprezo crescente.

Novamente os olhares em cima de Hyoga, que já havia se levantado da cadeira realmente irritado.

E você acha realmente que eu iria perder o meu tempo falando de alguém tão fútil e chata como você? – Ele respondeu rapidamente, sentindo-se açoitado por uma raiva homicida - Se enxerga!

Espera um pouco! – ela também se levantou da cadeira irritada – Que eu saiba, a única pessoa realmente fútil e chata aqui é você, que com certeza deve perder horas de sono tentando descobrir que tipos de barulhos são aqueles que vocês tanto consideram maliciosos!

EU perder horas de sono por mesquinharia desse nível! Qual é, pode ter a certeza de que a única coisa que eu quero é que...

QUE? – Alena berrou de volta, fazendo a toalha sob suas mãos fumegar, anunciando um princípio de incêndio.

PÁÁÁÁRAAAAAAAA! – Saori berrou, fazendo os dois a mirarem ao invés de tentar se matar com o olhar – ACABOU! CHEGA DE DISCUSSÃO! Shun, hoje mesmo você troca de quarto com a Alena e se muda para o quarto do seu irmão!

Mas isso significa que... - Andrômeda começou a falar.

A gente teria... – Hyoga continuou, estupefato.

De DORMIR NO MESMO QUARTO! – Alena finalizou, incrédula com a atitude da deusa.

Isso é para vocês dois baixarem a bola de uma vez com essas discussões infantis! – Saori explicou, de cara feia. Um meio sorriso se formando nos lábios. Parecia um daqueles sorrisos de louco que acaba de ter uma idéia genial. Faltou pouco para a Deusa gritar "Eureka! Eureka!".

Ou no mínimo a coisa vai piorar... – Seiya murmurou para si mesmo.

Os dois brigões se entreolharam, ainda sem acreditar no que ouviam. Ambos desviaram o olhar em seguida, ainda ignorando-se mutuamente.

Mas nem morto que eu aceito uma coisa dessas! – Hyoga protestou, indignado. Parecia que haviam injuriado sua mãe tamanha a raiva que sentia.

Saori, pensa bem, se você realmente preza a pele desse traste é melhor desistir dessa idéia ridícula! – Ally parecia raciocinar com um pouco mais de clareza após o choque.

Assunto encerrado! – a deusa foi irredutível, o sorriso havia desaparecido. Ela queria mostrar o quão firme estava sobre o que decidira – A não ser que eu tenha de levar isso a um tribunal de Athena, e o Kamus não ia gostar nem um pouco disso se estivesse vivo, não é, Yukida?

Hyoga engoliu em seco diante daquela ameaça e saiu realmente zangado da sala, sentindo dois malditos olhos de fogo a medirem seus passos, quase que odiosamente. Entrou feito um tufão em seu quarto, jogando-se de qualquer jeito na cama de lençóis azuis, a cabeça ainda latejando com a nova realidade. Será que a maldita não podia ter ficado quieta apenas uma vez e engolido a provocação? É claro que se ela não o tivesse provocado, eles não estariam naquela situação... Era tudo culpa dela!

Iria ter de se acostumar com a presença repulsiva dela, com o fato de que acordaria todos os dias e daria de cara com ela na cama ao lado... Era isso ou apostar na justiça de Athena, a quem ele recorreria apenas em último caso, por se tratar de uma mulher e cavaleiros egocêntricos narcisistas, na opinião dos cavaleiros de bronze.

_"Droga, por que esse tipo de coisa só acontece comigo?"_ ele pensou aborrecido antes de cair no sono, ignorando o borrão de tons de vermelho e marrom que pareceu tomar a sua vista. Não sabia, mas os dias que se seguiriam seriam de pura adrenalina...

Alena havia o seguido logo após o cavaleiro deixar a mesa, igualmente a fervilhar de raiva, mas havia se dirigido diretamente para o quarto do pato, a fim de prosseguir com a discussão, mais acaloradamente do que nunca. Ao se aproximar da cama, porém, constatou com decepção que ele havia dormido de novo. Balançando a cabeça em desaprovação, fechou a porta do quarto, indo cuidar dos preparativos para a mudança fora dos planos.

Algumas horas depois, Hyoga sentiu que despertava, mas a lembrança de tudo o que se passara de manhã o fez ficar de olhos fechados na cama, tentando dormir de novo. Estava quase alcançando seu intento quando um burburinho de vozes o fez despertar por completo.

Uma das vozes, ele identificou ser de Shun.

Essa noite vamos poder dormir em paz ou não, Ally? – ele perguntava em voz baixa. Num tom peculiarmente maldoso.

Bom, isso vai depender dos fatores em volta. – a garota respondeu, bastante passiva – Em resumo, eu estou elétrica demais pra dormir.

Entendo, tomar uma bomba dessas logo no café da manhã... – suspirando, Shun prosseguiu – Mas tira uma curiosidade minha: qual era o real motivo da barulheira, porque mal-intencionada ela não foi ao todo!

Uma risada baixa. Hyoga aprumou-se ligeiramente, a fim de ouvir tudo o que diziam. Admitia que estava levemente curioso. E não deixaria passar aquela oportunidade de descobrir do que se tratava os ruídos estranhos no meio da noite.

E não foi mesmo, os seus colegas é que são um bando de pervertidos! O seu irmão queria saber se eu lutava ou não, aí insistia em ficar me testando todas as noites, e no quebra-quebra a gente se empolgava, e fazia mais ruídos do que o sensato... –Alena respondeu, a voz soando despida da irritação crescente habitual.

Testar você? – Andrômeda continuava confuso – Como assim?

Oras, meu colega, você realmente acha que eu não sei me virar na hora de uma boa luta? – riso de desdém – Não creia que eu ganhei o título de criminosa de rua mais procurada à toa!

Eu sei... vai ficar por aqui? –Ele perguntou, por fim.

Talvez. Não tem mais nada pra fazer agora à tarde, de repente até dê pra tirar um cochilo. E você? –Ela pensou um pouco, mas foi inconclusivo. Talvez fizesse mesmo o que dissera.

Vou ajudar o pessoal na reforma daquele singelo quartinho no fim do corredor. – a voz de Shun tinha um certo tom irônico – A destruição foi total...

Som de uma porta batendo. O cosmo de Shun já havia se afastado, ficando apenas aquele cosmo sufocante, quente demais pro seu gosto. Não pode deixar de notar o quanto ele lhe era familiar, mas de onde seria? Altivo, poderoso, instável, oscilando entre a calmaria e a explosão... Virou-se na cama para observar a cama vizinha, onde Alena tinha se esticado e já cochilava tranqüilamente.

_"Ah, pelo menos dormindo ela aparenta a idade que tem..."_ ele pensou sorrindo, apoiando-se nos cotovelos para olhar melhor o corpo ao lado, a uma cama de distância. Seu olhar se desviou então para o mostrador do relógio de cabeceira, onde marcava uma hora da tarde. _"Caramba, dormi tanto tempo assim? Que fome..." _finalmente reuniu forças para sair da cama e procurar alguma coisa pra comer. Lançando um último olhar para o interior do quarto, fechou a porta.

Kiki! Eu já estava ficando com saudades! – Minu exclamou, abraçando com força o pequeno ruivinho recém-chegado, três semanas depois.

Eu também! As coisas lá em Jamiel estavam meio pesadas, realmente muita coisa pra fazer. – Kiki se libertou do abraço sorrindo, e olhou em volta – Cadê aquela outra garota que trabalhava aqui, a Eire?

O sorriso de Minu de desfez.

Sumiu faz uns meses. – Sentou-se num dos bancos, subitamente desanimada – Ninguém tem notícias do paradeiro dela.

Puxa, por que você não nos avisou, Minu? – Shiryu questionou, surpreso. Mal acabara de chegar de viagem, levara o pequeno diretamente para o orfanato, a pedido de Saori – A gente teria procurado por ela mais cedo...

Não é preciso. – ela ergueu-se de repente, tentando parecer despreocupada, mas com um quê de tristeza brotando nos olhos – Tenho impressão de que a essas horas ela está muito bem.

Mas... Mas sumir assim de uma hora pra outra não é normal. – Seiya redargüiu, levemente revoltado – É muita falta de consideração dela, na minha opinião.

Bem, falta de consideração ou não, eu estou morrendo de sede, então com licença que eu vou procurar um bebedouro. – Kiki abriu a porta do refeitório, não querendo se meter na conversa. Sabia exatamente o que a garota desaparecida significava para os cavaleiros, sobretudo para um certo russo. Até a achara legal a princípio, mas nada que ultrapassasse uma certa desconfiança sua, brotada da convivência a antiga com os cavaleiros de ouro.

_"Uma pena que ela tenha resolvido abandonar o Hyoga, mas bem que ele merece coisa melhor"_ pensava distraidamente, esbarrando sem querer em uma figura saída de um corredor lateral. Caiu ligeiramente no chão e ergueu os olhos para protestar, mas tomou um choque ao reconhecer a sua "atropeladora".

Ai! Droga, foi mal, baixinho... – Ally se virou para ajudá-lo, mas também congelou ao vê-lo – KIKI?

Eu não acredito! Você por aqui, Alena? – Kiki apoiou-se no braço que ela estendeu para ajudá-lo, mas teve a boca imediatamente coberta ao sentir-se novamente em pé.

Fala mais baixo! – ela sibilou nervosamente – Está querendo que todo mundo aqui saiba que você me conhece?

Mas que paranóia é essa? – ele reclamou, escapando das mãos dela – Você sempre afirmou que nunca ia se esconder de ninguém!

É, mas o caso é que eu não estou necessariamente me escondendo, apenas adiando as responsabilidades. E o que me diz de você? – cruzou os braços, desconfiada – Não me diga que _ele_ te mandou um recado do além pra vir pra cá só pra me vigiar?

Para seu governo, ele não faz a mínima idéia de onde você est�, e se quer saber, ficaria muito feliz em saber que você finalmente tomou jeito e vive de modo justo! – Kiki rebateu, andando ao lado de Alena pelo corredor.

Hunf! Temporariamente, você quer dizer... – Ally resmungou, estancando no corredor – Me faz um favor, Kiki? Finja que não me conhece! Eu não vou agüentar ninguém pegando no meu pé por eu ser...

Por você ser o quê, Senhorita Alena? – uma das portas laterais se abriu, dando passagem a Saori, Ikki, Shun e Hyoga, que haviam chegado a instantes no orfanato, com o propósito de fazer uma visita.

E-eu? – pela primeira vez, eles tiveram a oportunidade de vê-la corar e gaguejar por não saber o que dizer, logo ela, a mestra da língua-afiada... – Eu não sou nada não...

E o que me diz de você e o Kiki serem relativamente conhecidos, pelos gritos que ouvimos no corredor? – Hyoga disparou com um sorrisinho vitorioso, recebendo um olhar fatal em resposta.

Nós, conhecidos? – Kiki fez-se de desentendido, sentindo a pressão psicológica que a jovem impunha sobre ele – Não, eu só esbarrei nela no corredor e... e...

E possuem até mesmo pessoas em comum – Ikki meteu-se na conversa, doido pra ver o circo pegar fogo (literalmente!) – Ah, conta outra, vocês dois! Tá na cara que vocês se conhecem, e não é daqui, nem de agora!

Kiki mirou Alena resignado, encarando sem muita convicção os olhos negros que o fuzilavam.

Alena, não acha que é melhor você falar a verdade logo de uma vez, ao invés de ficar prolongando? –Kiki disse sem ver mais saída da situação.

Ela mirou o pequeno grupo com certa rebeldia, desviando do olhar indulgente do ruivo. Não precisava dar satisfações a ninguém de sua vida, ela era dona do seu próprio destino! Cerrou ligeiramente os punhos.

não preciso partilhar a minha vida pessoal com ninguém. – ela murmurou friamente – Isso não está em nenhuma cláusula do contrato que eu assinei, senhorita Kido.

Mas no contrato diz que você não pode questionar ordens de Athena, Ally. – Saori redargüiu, sem perder a calma – E a minha ordem agora é que você fale tudo.

_"Não se pode contrariar uma ordem de Athena... onde é que eu já ouvi isso? Ah, sim. Meu mestre, como sempre..." _ela refletia, sentindo os olhares caírem cada vez mais inquisidores sobre si. _"Não, ele não gostaria que eu desse um bolo desses... tudo bem..." _– Certo, já que vocês querem saber todos os meus podres, eu vou satisfazer a curiosidade de vocês – sorriu – claro que não no meio do corredor.

Então por aqui, por favor. – Saori indicou uma sala de aula à direita.

Bem, eu vou lá chamar o Seiya e o Shiryu, se me permitirem. – Shun avisou antes de sumir pelo corredor. Os demais entraram na sala, acomodando-se nas cadeiras diminutas. Ally permaneceu de pé, parecendo muito tranqüila. Dez minutos depois, os cavaleiros restantes irromperam porta adentro.

Oba, vamos ter uma tarde de revelações? – Seiya se animou, puxando uma das cadeiras. Parecia uma criança que iria ouvir sua história infantil favorita.

Por onde quer começar? – Saori perguntou, sentada na mesa de professor.

Bem, acho que pelo meu nome em si. – Alena pegou um giz na beira do quadro-negro e escreveu em letras de fôrma:

_ALENA CLARISSE ROVENNE SAMOYA_

Os espectadores leram o nome em silêncio, surpresos. Ally esfregou as mãos, respirando fundo.

Bem, pra começar, eu sou a herdeira mais velha de uma maldita geração de totalitaristas provenientes de Nova Délhi, capital da Índia. A família Rovenne, como o nome denuncia, é uma mescla de ingleses e franceses que se mudaram para lá na época neocolonialista, antes da Índia ser declaradamente um estado independente, claro. – pigarreou – Isso pelo lado da minha mãe apenas, já que pelo lado do meu pai, o sobrenome Samoya, eu também seria dona de uma verdadeira fortuna em artefatos locais, provavelmente agora em museus ou nas mãos do tráfico negro.

Ally fez uma pausa, esperando alguma declaração, mas já que permaneciam em silêncio, tomou fôlego e continuou:

Os Rovenne possuem uma cadeia de indústrias tecelãs no país, e absolutamente dominam todo o mercado indiano com seus produtos. Essa cadeia é comandada pela minha querida avozinha, Anne Mignoretti Rovenne, a mulher mais impiedosa que se tem notícia. – suspirou amargamente, sentindo o peso do nome de acabara de pronunciar. Odiava pensar na maldita! Por mais que ela tivesse seu sangue, era por culpa dela que ela não tivera a infância que toda criança tem direito, ao lado dos pais. Tudo agora era culpa daquela... Daquela...

Anne Mignoretti... – Saori repetiu em voz baixa, pensativa – A dona das empresas Saint Riches?

A própria. – Alena confirmou, ainda com o sorriso amargo – Pelo visto teve o desprazer de conhecê-la.

Ela mantém relações diplomáticas com a Fundação Kido. –Saori respondeu como se o fato fosse corriqueiro.

Hum... ah, sim, é mesmo! – Ally escorou-se no quadro – É, eu lembro do meu avô já ter comentado alguma coisa relacionada a Mitsumasa Kido... Mas voltando: ela tinha cinco filhas, a mais velha delas minha mãe, Beatriz Rovenne. As outras quatro, infelizmente minhas tias, viviam em pé de guerra com ela, justamente por ser a mais velha e a indiscutível herdeira das empresas. Para piorar, minha avó detestava a mamãe. Pra ela, era a ovelha negra da família.

Cruzes, parece até filme de cinema! – Shun comentou, aprumando-se na cadeira.

Bom, só mesmo a minha história pra ser assim... E a minha vida realmente igualou-se a um filme americano barato quando meus pais se envolveram. Meu pai era um ex-rico, falido por culpa da minha família, aliás. Teria virado um romance do tipo Romeu e Julieta se minha avó não o tivesse mandado executar às escuras. – balançou a cabeça tristemente – Fez isso mais para magoar a minha mãe do que por querer o bem dela...

Você então praticamente não conheceu o seu pai? – Seiya indagou, internamente penalizado.

Nem minha mãe, mas isso só vem mais lá pra frente. – Ally andava de um lado para o outro – Imaginem vocês, quando a minha avó se achava vitoriosa em arruinar a vida da filha, descobre que o meu pai deixou marcas um pouco mais relevantes do que o esperado. – sorriu ironicamente – Nove meses de espera, e nasce essa renegada que vocês vêem a sua frente, sem defeitos a legítima herdeira de uma fortuna estonteante... Foi a gota d'água para abrir-se uma verdadeira rixa interna entre as irmãs, só que eram quatro contra uma. Minha mãe só contava com o pai, meu avô. – os olhos assumiram um ar sonhador, nostálgicos e até emocionados – Ele impediu que mamãe fosse expulsa de casa com uma criança de dias no colo, enfrentou minha avó de um jeito que ninguém mais além de mim teria coragem nos dias de hoje.

Alena parou pela segunda vez, respirando fundo. Não poderia deixá-los ver o que se passava por dentro de si... Não sem despejar a história toda. Ela não queria se emocionar! Ela era a mulher de aço. A senhorita fria e sem emoções que não se importava com nada além de si mesma!

Minha... minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha um ano de razões desconhecidas. Não cheguei nem a conhecê-la, não me lembro nem do rosto dela. Vovô dizia que eu não pareço com ela fisicamente, mas que ele sempre a via nos meu olhos... – desviou os olhos para o quadro, engolindo em seco. Chega! Não era hora para sentimentalismo barato. Ela carregara aquela cruz durante todos os dias de sua vida. Não era hoje que iria se emocionar por nada... Ao menos era nisso que ela queria acreditar...

Alena, se não quiser continuar... – Saori começou, vendo o quanto se tornava difícil falar do passado.

Não, eu to bem... – limpou o rosto escondido, não permitindo que eles vissem qualquer sinal de fraqueza – Bem, minha avó bem que tentou me colocar em um orfanato, mas foi quando ela e meu avô brigaram mesmo, a ponto de fazer tremer os alicerces da casa. Ele fugiu comigo para o interior do país, para a região da fronteira com o Nepal. Eu fui criada no meio do mato até os quatro anos, na minha opinião o melhor tipo de infância que eu poderia ter. Tudo bem que era uma das regiões mais pobres do país, mas o modo com que a gente levava a vida, sempre no improviso, fez com que a situação se tornasse bem mais suportável, no meu ver de criança de quatro anos. Mas novamente a maldita sociedade deu um jeito de estragar a minha vida... – o rosto tomou feições duras – Meu avô foi brutalmente assassinado por maníacos religiosos, seguidores da religião brâmane e adoradores fanáticos da Deusa da Morte. Na minha frente.

Quê? – Seiya ergueu-se da cadeira, estupefato.

Na... Na sua frente? – Shiryu perguntou horrorizado, recebendo um aceno afirmativo como resposta. Todos os presentes estavam ligeiramente chocados.

Mas que tipo de gente é essa que mata inocentes em nome de deuses? – Hyoga questionou, não deixando de admitir que ela tinha sim um passado dignamente sombrio para alguém daquela classe. Nem ele podia ser tão arrogante quanto a isso. Talvez agora não a culpasse tanto por ser tão arrogante e auto-suficiente. Ela tinha seus motivos. E dos bons.

Gente sem cérebro, posso garantir. – Ikki mexeu-se na cadeira, mirando o nome no quadro-negro.

Até hoje eu ainda me lembro da cara sem feições daqueles idiotas... – os olhos flamejaram de raiva com as lembranças. Uma folha que ela mirava do lado de fora da janela se pulverizou.

Por Deus, Ally, como foi que você saiu dali? – Shun estava mais curioso do que aterrorizado.

– Eu era a próxima da lista a ser executada, ou mais precisamente, eles já tinham partido na minha direção com as espadas levantadas, quando eu fui milagrosamente salva por um misterioso homem... – ela olhou na direção de Kiki, que estava sentado mudo a um canto, e sorriu misteriosa – Que me criou pelos dez anos seguintes no meio do nada que as pessoas chamam de Jamiel...

... obviamente pelo meu mestre, Mu de Áries... – Kiki sorriu de volta.

Quer dizer que você foi treinada pelo MU! – Hyoga levantou-se num pulo – E como a gente nunca percebeu isso?

Bom, talvez pelo fato de que vocês não se interessam por coisas tão frívolas, não é? – Alena voltou ao costumeiro ar de malícia – Senão, talvez tivessem se perguntado por que eu praticamente não tenho sobrancelhas... – e ergueu a farta franja, revelando dois pontos roxos no meio na testa.

Eu não acredito nisso... – Seiya se sentou novamente no lugar, com um trejeito de riso – Quer dizer que, esse tempo todo, você era realmente uma amazona...

de Prata, para seu governo. – Alena o interrompeu presunçosamente – Pela constelação do Cruzeiro do Sul, que sempre guiou a minha mãe, embora não tenha armadura de verdade.

E ainda por cima de prata! – Ikki começou a rir abertamente – Mas isso explica o dobro de poder se comparado a um de nós, a velocidade impressionante...

E a chatice também, com certeza! – Shiryu começou a rir também – Só podia ser isso...

Pelo menos agora entenderam por que não dá pra ficar contrariando toda hora? – Kiki cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça – A gente sempre corre o risco de se queimar. Embora o Mestre Mu a tenha proibido de usar os poderes de psicocinese em benefício próprio.

Bom, e agora que eu falei a minha vida inteira pra vocês, me dêem licença porque eu tenho mais o que fazer! – Alena desencostou da parede e saiu da sala, ignorando os olhares zombeteiros em sua direção, mas ainda assim com um fundo de simpatia.

**N/A:** _Voilá_, está aí! O passado completo da Ally! Bom, já deu para acharem onde está o segundo furo dessa história, não é? (e olha que demorou, já que aquela bendita tubulação estourada já foi até consertada... em compensação, choveu pacas por aqui nos últimos dias...) Eu não sabia que um dos soldados de Éris era da constelação do Cruzeiro do Sul (para piorar, era feio pra burro!), mas acho que não vai interferir muito no andamento das idéias, já que nem armadura de verdade ela tem. Aí vocês me perguntam: mas por que ela tem de ser justamente dessa constelação? Bem... ( sorrisinho pretensioso ) vocês vão ver em breve...

A idéia de ela ser da Índia me veio do nada, já que eu precisava de um país do Oriente bem quente (em ambos os sentidos) pra justificar de ela ser treinada pelo Mu (aguardem, eu já tenho meus pauzinhos à postos...), mas eu não sabia que o Shaka também era de lá. Ele e a Ally são parentes distantes lá pelo décimo grau ou vigésimo por parte de pai, o que não conta também. Bem, qualquer idéia picareta (mais do que esse cap, impossível!), mandem rewiews, por favor... (e pedido: quem souber falar "por favor" em francês me mande uma rewiew também, porque eu estou querendo saber como é que se diz... sabem como são as coisas, eu me amarro num francês...)

**N/E**: Prefiro gregos... Aioria, Aioros, Saga e Kanon (se não me engano) e acima de tudo e de todos: o MILO! Muito gostoso, Inteligente, Lindo e Orgulhoso! Baby, I love MILO!

Sinto muito Thiago, meu namorado imaginário (só assim pra mim ter um), mas eu te trocaria pelo Milo! Uma apertadinha no traseiro dele e eu já ficava feliz!

Sobre esse capítulo, a Ally pode muito bem não ter ficado até o fim do treinamento e não querer a armadura... Escolha da veneta que é sua personalidade, oras.

Gente, as musas sumiram...

Euterpe (musa da poesia lírica) – É que estamos ocupadas. Por causa de vocês, o serviço de Afrodite está atrasado, e estamos trabalhando dobrado! Mas a Érato falou que vai dar um help no próximo capítulo... Sei que ele tá quente! Polínia se recusa a lê-lo!

Fighter- Bem, está certo. Gente reviews, por favor... Ah, Brigada pela homenagem, Mari... Pô, a Alena se chama Rovenne... Quase igual ao meu nome... Thank you! Meu peito está inchando de orgulho... (Até demais pro meu gosto... Deve ser a maldita virose que peguei...)


End file.
